Fall
by wickedly-pure
Summary: With the diva's division crumbling, Taylin Williams was hired on as President of Diva's. She found herself sinking when no one wanted to listen to her. Then he showed interest. Could she fight her feelings to stop this forbidden relationship, or does she even want try? (This is a SETH ROLLINS FF, I don't know how it got switched to Golddust. Sorry for the mix up!)
1. Chapter 1

"That's bullshit!" Taylin yelled, bolting out of her chair, sending it flying to the ground behind her as she slammed her hands down on the huge oval table.

She couldn't take listening to them anymore. Their ideas were horrible, no wonder the diva's division was in the shape it was in.

"What do you suggest?" Kevin Eck, creative writer asked.

"Hire some fucking real talent. Someone who can do something. Build from her. I mean look at what you have, all your women have quit. And you wonder why?" Taylin said, she never had a problem voicing her opinion, no matter where she was, and her mouth had gotten her in trouble more than once.

"Yeah, we wonder why. If you think you know the reason, please enlighten us." Brian Gewirtz, creative consultant said.

"Have you read this shit?" Taylin asked, throwing a script across the table. "This is why. _'AJ skips around the ring.'_ What the hell is that?" She asked.  
"Your diva's champ screams inexperience. She miscalculates almost every move in the ring. You have 10 Divas, and five of them are valets! Your best wrestlers you choose not to use! Layla, an amazing talent, is pushed to the side. Niedhart is teamed with Khali? Are you serious?! How long has it been since Tamina has been used, and AJ is made out to be a crazed lunatic, who will fuck whom ever it takes to get ahead." Taylin yelled.

"So whats your suggestion?" David Kapoor, head writer for RAW asked.

"You want honesty?" Taylin asked, her eyes falling on the chair at the head of the table. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque had a smile on her face as she watched Taylin. She nodded.  
"Look around this room. It's full of males, trying to understand females. You guys should have learned by now that doesn't work well. Our female roster for NXT and FCW has more dept then our head shows. Aside from two or three, they all need to be thrown back into the ring for training. We need more wrestling and less shit. I'm not saying the romance behind the scenes isn't a good thing, but the way you had AJ jump from man to man to man, it turned women off, and honestly men don't want to see that shit."

"Alright, I'm done listening to this." David said. "I seriously don't know why you think your input even matters to us. You're nothing more than a consultant sitting in on a board meeting. And you're what? All of 20? I mean, you were pretty to look at for a minute, but now I suggest you sit down and shut..."

"David, I suggest you stop now." Stephanie said, causing all the heads to face her.  
"Maybe I should have introduced her at the beginning of the meeting, but I have known her for way too long, and I knew she would eventually open her mouth. Gentlemen, meet Taylin Williams. She will be filling a brand new position. President of Diva's; meaning she has finally say in what goes on with all of them. When I say final, I mean it. She will approve every script, and when she says change something, you will do it, without question."

"She's a child!" David said.

"I'm 23, but age doesn't speak for experience." Taylin said.

"And what kind of experience do you have?" He asked.

"I grew up during the attitude era. I have been around pro wrestling since before I could walk." Taylin said.

"Listen, just because your parent was an indy wrestler doesn't mean anything." Kevin said.

Taylin laughed.  
"I choose to use my dad's former name for two reasons; one, I was born before he legally changed his name, and two, I don't like to use my dad's name to get me places."

"And by the way you say that you act as if we should know, or even care who your father was." David snapped.  
Stephanie started to speak, by Taylin cut her off.

"No, you know, you're right. Fact of the matter is, who my dad is has nothing to do with how I will run the Diva's division. The only thing that matters is, your boss just told you how it was going to be. For me, that's all that matters." She looked at Stephanie. "I would like a mandatory Diva's meeting."

"I will be there to introduce you. Is a few hours before RAW ok with you?" Stephanie asked her.  
Taylin agreed, and Stephanie excused her from the meeting. Taylin gathered her things, and walked out, her head held high.

* * *

"Hey Dad." Taylin said into her phone.

"Well, how'd it go Tay?" He asked.

"Really shitty. You were right, they weren't happy."

"You know, Daddy can always come and stomp a mud hole in them for ya." He chuckled.

"I know you would Dad, but I really want to do this on my own."

"Taylin, I understand where you're coming from. But, baby, you have to understand my side too. I didn't kill myself for years for no reason." He said.

"You know, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did. I just don't want people to form their opinions of me because of who my father is."

"Oh yeah, because you have none of my attitude." He laughed again.

"I have a lot of work to do before the meeting. I'll call you in a few days." She told him, looking at the piles of papers that were scattered throughout her hotel room.

"Alright. I know you'll do great baby." He said.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you Tay. Bye."

"Bye." She said, hanging up her phone, and sitting down at the desk, finishing up what she had been working on before calling her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am posting two chapters today, because I usually don't post over the weekend. I will post more Monday or Tuesday!_**

* * *

Taylin stood looking at herself in the full-length mirror, hoping to somehow see some part of her father in her, maybe that would bring her the confidence she needed for today. She had her brunette hair pulled out of her eyes, chunks of blonde high-lights spread through-out it, as it hung to the middle of her back. She stood 5'6" and her frame was lean from her daily workouts. She was dressed in a tight, light blue silk shirt, that was tucked into the short black skirt she wore. Her make-up made her eyes pop, but with their shade of blue, they always seemed to stand out. The same shade of blue as her shirt; the same shade of blue as her father's. That made her smile, she could hear his voice telling her how great she was going to be. She knew at that point in time she could do this, if for no other reason then her father's confidence in her. She turned and grabbed her things off the desk and walked out the hotel room for her first day on the job.

"Ladies, I've told you, because of how this division was going, there were going to be some changes made." Stephanie said.  
"I would like to introduce you all to Taylin Williams, President of Diva's." Several groans were heard.  
"Taylin will have final say in everything that has to do with the diva's division. If you need something, go to her. I have other things to do, so, Taylin, you can take over now." Stephanie walked away, leaving all eyes on Taylin.  
She knew each girl in the room. She had condensed months of research into a weeks time. She knew everything about them, and what each would need to work on.

"Welcome Ms. Williams." Alicia Fox smiled at her.

"Call me Taylin." She forced a smile, knowing that after she was done, more than likely, none of the women looking at her now would welcome her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward to begin.  
An hour later she dismissed the girls, after insuring them that, unless given a reason, they were all safe in the company.  
"Go about the show as usual tonight. We will have another meeting next week, the same time. I will be talking to each of you individually through-out the night. I don't want to change your characters, just perfect them." She smiled as she held open the door and the Diva's filed out of the small room.  
It had been a very long night. Her first few meetings didn't go well at all.

"So you're saying I'm shit in the ring?!" Kaitlyn screamed, standing up.

"Calm down. I never said you were shit. You have a lot of talent, you just need to get your timing down." Taylin tried.

"I knew as soon as I saw you that you didn't like me."

"Oh come on. This has nothing to do with liking someone. I was brought in to do a job." Taylin said, her voice still calm.

"Just say it, you don't think I should have the belt." Kaitlyn yelled, getting in Taylin's face.  
Taylin stood up slowly.

"I suggest you take a step back." She said, feeling her temper rising.

"Admit it!" Kaitlyn yelled, still in her face. "Just say it!"

"Get out of my face!" Taylin screamed, causing Kaitlyn to jump as she stepped back. Taylin walked around her and opened the door to her office.  
"Get out. NOW!" She could feel her temper that she had inherited from her father still raging, she knew that if there wasn't distance put between her and Kaitlyn she may do something she didn't want to do.  
Kaitlyn stormed passed her and she watched as she went down the hall, taking a deep breath trying to relax herself.

"Well, I was going to ask how things were going, but that may have answered my question." Stephanie said, as she walked into Taylin's office.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't like that I told her the truth. She needs to work on her ring technique, she choose to get in my face, and before I lost my cool, I threw her out of my office." Taylin grinned.

"I need to talk to you. Serious talk, Tay." Steph said, taking a seat on the couch as Taylin sat next to her.

"I'm listening."

"Dad came to me. He wants to put you on-screen."

"No." Taylin said.

"Tay, you know Dad, when he wants something, he gets it." Steph said.

"That's not what I signed on for. You hired me to fix what was wrong, not to appear on camera."

"Why are you so against this?"

"You know why. There are already some people here who know who my dad is, once I'm on-screen, it won't take long before everyone knows. I don't want my career based on him. I want to be known for me, and what I have done." Taylin said.  
"Can I at least think about it for a few weeks?"

"Taylin, I'm sorry, I know you being on camera wasn't talked about when I asked you to take the job, but things change." Stephanie said, standing up.  
"This isn't a request, just remember that. You'll be written into the script in a couple of weeks." She walked out.

"Great, just enough time to make every other diva hate me." Taylin said under her breath. She pulled out her phone and started to dial her dad's number, he could always make her smile, no matter how bad her day had been going, but she stopped, realizing that she needed to start making her own choices. If she didn't want to be known for who her dad was, then she needed to stop calling him every time something went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylin had made her way into the arena, she was standing with the media crew, watching. AJ was out with Ziggler right now, and even though Taylin wasn't happy with the storyline that brought AJ together with Dolph, she liked the two together. They were very good with each other. That was the bright part of her day. The next match was Kaitlyn and Alicia. Taylin found herself grimacing as the match went on. The crowd was a big part of wrestling, and they were barely aware that there was even a match going on. When the diva's were out, that's when most people went to the bathroom, or concession stand. That was the main thing Taylin wanted to change. Before the match was over, Taylin went backstage before she acted on her gut feeling that was telling her to go drag them both out of the ring.  
Her eyes searched the crowded hall, finally finding who she was looking for.

"AJ, you ready for our meeting?"

"Can I get cleaned up?" AJ asked.

"Of course. Is 30 minutes good?" Taylin asked.  
AJ nodded and headed towards the locker room. She started towards her office when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Taylin Williams?"

"Hey Jericho." She smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's your old man?"

"Dad's at home." She said.

"He let you out alone? Here?" Jericho laughed.

"I'm working here now." Taylin smiled.

"No shit?"

"And, if you don't mind, let's just keep Dad's name quiet."

"Ah, sure I get it. So what's your job here? You wrestling?" He asked.

"No." Taylin laughed. "I'm President of Diva's. Trying to build up the division."

"But you're not wrestling?" Taylin shook her head. "I've seen you in the ring before, you could kill them all." He smiled.  
"I gotta go, it's about time for me to head out. It was good seeing you again. Tell your dad I said hi."

"Sure will. Later Jericho." She said, walking towards her office, not noticing the eyes that were following her. She stopped and found something to eat before heading to her office. When she got there, AJ was standing outside the door.

"Sorry, I got hungry." Taylin smiled.  
Once they got inside Taylin asked AJ to have a seat, while she looked over her files.

"Listen, Ms. Williams, I know that you don't like me too much. I just want you to know how much I love this business, and I will do whatever I have to so that I can improve my ring skills, and whatever else I need to improve." AJ said.  
Taylin was kind of taken back by her.

"First things first, my name is Taylin, please call me by it. Second, I don't know where you got that I don't like you. I went out and watched you with Ziggler, and can't think of one time that I didn't have a smile on my face. You have so much spunk, and so much potential."

"Really?" AJ asked.

"AJ, I'll be the first to tell you, I hate how you got to where you are, the storyline you were given was absolutely awful, jumping from man to man."

"Tell me about it."

"But, you and Ziggler are really able to pull things out of the other that wouldn't be seen if you two weren't paired together. I like where you are. I don't want to change where you are. I love your back story of where you came from, and how you got here." Taylin said.

"Thank you." AJ said softly.

"That being said, I would also like to get you back in the ring with the diva's." AJ rolled her eyes.  
"What?"

"I hate having to hold them up all the time." AJ said.

"I know, but AJ, you're one of my strongest diva's. You have great technique in the ring. You know who you are. Your character is amazing. When you're in the ring, I can't take my eyes off you. Our division needs that. We need the draw of the match again. You can help me bring that back to the Diva's." AJ smiled at her.  
"My meetings tonight haven't gone well at all, and I guess I need your help. I need an ally."

"What do you need me to do?" AJ asked, smiling.

"Talk to the girls, please. Try to make them understand that I'm just here to make things better." Taylin said. "Let me know what's going on with them." AJ agreed. Taylin spent the rest of the show and hours afterword going thru the script for the next week. She made numerous changes, before looking at her watch and realizing that it was 2am. She should have been on the road 3 hours ago, and she still had to go back to her hotel room and get packed up.  
An hour later she finally found herself on the road, heading towards the next city. Her phone vibrating against the dash caused her to jump. She grabbed it and smiled at the number.

"Can't sleep Dad?" She asked.

"You know me too well, Tay." His gruff voice comforted her.  
"I figured you could use some company on the road. How was your day?"

"Honestly, pretty shitty."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms. People don't like change."

"Taylin, don't you dare let them make you doubt yourself. You have amazing ideas. I believe in you."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled, he always knew how to bring her spirits up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Taylin was sitting against the wall of an empty hall, sketch pad on her knees, as her hand feverishly drew what was in her mind. When she was hit with an idea everything around her disappeared. All she could see was the paper in front of her, everything else faded away. She couldn't see or hear anything. She looked at the paper in her hands, placing her pencil next to her on the floor. She smiled at her creation.

"That's amazing." AJ's voice sounded, snapping Taylin out of her own world. She jumped and pulled the pad into her chest.

"Shit." Taylin gasped. "When did you get here?"

"Um, about 20 minutes ago." She said. "Wait, you didn't know I was here? I've been sitting here talking to you."

"Sorry, I kinda zone out when I'm drawing."

"Can I see them?" AJ asked. Taylin handed over her pad, and started gathering her things, as she scanned the hall. What had once been empty, was now buzzing with activity, as crew and superstars were arriving for the show. A few men were gathered directly across the hall from her, talking. One's eyes were focused on her, until her eyes locked with his, and he quickly looked away. She turned back to AJ.  
"These are amazing. Have you shown them to anyone?"

"Aside from my dad, no." Taylin said, slightly embarrassed. She had been drawing wrestling attire since she was a kid. AJ continued to look through the drawings, as Taylin's eyes fell back on the group across the hall. The man's eyes were back on her again. She smiled slightly at him as she stood up, stretching her legs. She picked up her things as AJ stood up, handing her the pad back.

"I may have to have you design my next outfit." AJ smiled.

"I need to talk with you later about the script for next week."

"Alright. Just let me know when." AJ said.

"I'll text you." Taylin said sitting her things down on a crate that was next to her so she could check her phone. She had missed several texts. Nothing too important. Her ears picked up on the conversation that was going on across the hall.

"I'm thinking about changing my hair back to all black." Taylin's eyes snapped to the man who had just said that, the man whose eyes had been on her. She looked at him and shook her head.  
"Did you just disagree with me?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah." Taylin said softly, picking up her things.

"Really? Why?" He asked, stepping away from the men he was talking too.

"It sets you apart. Makes you stand out as your own person." Taylin smiled as she walked away. Her smile grew as she heard his foot steps behind her.

"I'm Colby Lopez." He said, falling into step beside her. "Or Seth Rollins." He held out his hand, and she took it. His hand was incredibly soft, despite his hard demeanor.

"Taylin Williams. That's my one and only name." She said, causing him to laugh.

"So, what are you? A new Diva?" He asked.

"No. I don't wrestle." She said.

"Hmm." The way he said it caught her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"I kind of over heard part of your talk with Jericho yesterday, he seemed surprised that you weren't wrestling."

"What else did you hear?" Taylin stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Nothing, just that." He said. "I swear. I wasn't eaves dropping, I just happened to be passing by at that point, and couldn't help but listen in. After all, you caught my eye. I was really just hoping he would say your name."

"You could have just asked for my name." Taylin said, continuing down the hall, glad he hadn't heard anything about her dad.

"I could have, but I was trying to be slick about it, and I was going to google you. Watch some youtube videos. You know, act like I knew who you were." He said, making her laugh.

"And why would you want to try so hard?" Taylin asked, slipping into her office, closing the door before he could answer.

* * *

"So, are there any questions about the changes in the script?" Taylin asked. She had met with all the Diva's at the taping for Smackdown, that gave them almost a week to go over the script.

"Are these meetings going to become a regular occurrence?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something more important than your job?" Taylin growled. Things between her and Kaitlyn hadn't gotten any better.

"Anything would be better than listening to you." She snarled. "You know, I know, I can't be the only one who is offended by an outsider coming in and thinking she can change everything around us."

Taylin slammed her clipboard down on her desk, the sound echoing off all the walls of the small office, making everyone in the room jump.  
"An outsider?" Taylin said. "That's what you think of me, I'm an outsider?" She looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone, saving Kaitlyn for last. Kaitlyn squirmed in her chair as Taylin's eyes stopped on hers. The anger she was feeling was very evident in her eyes.  
"There are only two women in this room whose lineage goes back further than mine. I was running around backstage before you even thought of what you wanted to do with your pathetic life. My father paved the road for you to even have an opportunity in this company. I know the ends and outs of this business because of what he taught me. Because of what several of women wrestlers who were around when he was, taught me!" She yelled.  
"I am anything but an outsider." She turned and stomped out of the room, leaving everyone in the room speechless. There were two things that happened when she got that angry that made her have to leave the room. If the person who caused it was in front of her, the mean streak she got from her father came out in a violent way, and second, tears instantly spilled. She continued down the hall, wiping the tears from her face.

"Hey, wait. Taylin, are you ok?" He caught her arm, making her stop. She refused to look at him.  
"Did someone hurt you?"

"No, Colby or Seth, or whatever you want to be called."

"By you, I'd rather it be Colby." He said softly.  
"If you aren't hurt then why are you crying?"  
Taylin softened her stance, realizing he wasn't at fault for what had happened. She looked at him.

"I cry when someone pisses me off. I can't help it. It's just a natural reaction." She offered a small smile while wiping the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
Just then her phone went off. The sound of glass breaking followed by the too familiar entrance music. She pulled the phone from her pocket.  
"Shit, I forgot to change his ring tone."  
Colby caught the picture on her phone screen.

"Stone Cold? Is that really him calling you?" He asked.

"It's my dad." She said softly. "I gotta take this."


	5. Chapter 5

Taylin couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched the match going on in the ring between Kaitlyn and Natalya. Kaitlyn refused to follow the changes in the script. Again she notice the crowd take leave, she walked around the booth, taking notes, breathing a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. AJ was out next with Ziggler, at least that would give her something to smile about.  
The crowd booed as they stepped on stage, but Taylin grinned. Any reaction was better than nothing. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she watched the match, she looked down to see a text from Layla telling her to get backstage. She could hear the yelling before she made her was through the curtain, her casual walk turning into a sprint as she saw the two girls lunging towards each other. Natalya knocked Kaitlyn to the ground. Taylin ran up and tried to pull them apart, but had no luck. Kaitlyn shoved Nattie causing her to slam into Taylin's chin, knocking her backwards and to the ground. Just then, Colby rounded the corner, and rushed over to help Taylin up.

"Get them apart." Taylin said, as the rest of the Shield walked up. They separated the girls, who kept trying to get at each other.  
"Enough!" Taylin yelled, but they kept yelled at each other.  
"ENOUGH!" She screamed, causing both women to stop.

"Taylin, you're bleeding." Colby said, pressing a towel to her chin.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I'll be ok, go, you're going to miss your entrance." She turned back to the women.  
"My office, NOW!" She growled, leading the way. She held the door for them, then slammed it.  
"What the hell was that about?" She asked, shedding her blood covered jacket.

"Who knows, I get to the back, and Natalya jumps all over me." Kaitlyn whined.

"Really? You don't think it had anything to do with you not following the script, and making her look stupid in the ring?" Taylin asked.

"I just didn't have time to learn the new script."

"And you didn't think to tell me before hand?" Nattie asked.

"That's bullshit Kaitlyn. You could have injured her." Taylin said.  
"I really don't care that you don't like me. You are to follow what I say. I tell you to jump, you ask how high. I'm done playing games with you. Things would go much easier for you if you would just follow what I say."

"I asked Erik, and he said to just go back to the original script." Kaitlyn said.

"Of course he would. You were told to go by what I said. Me!" Taylin said, taking a deep breath.  
"I have the power over you, got me. One more stunt like this, either in the ring or back stage, there will be repercussions. Got me?" Kaitlyn just looked at her.  
"Get out of my office. I will email you the script for next week. The script that you WILL follow. Now, leave."  
Kaitlyn got up and left, leaving Nattie in the office. She was smirking at Taylin.  
"What?"

"Nothing." Nattie said, holding back a giggle.

"Don't make me yell at you too. You've been around long enough to know what will happen if I have to come in between you two again." Taylin said.

"Yeah." She said, standing up and walking towards the door.  
"You really did inherit his temper, didn't you?" Her words made Taylin's head snap up.  
"It took me a little bit to remember, but that temper placed you. Have a nice night Ms. Williams, or should I say Ms. Austin?" She walked out.  
Taylin followed her to the hall.

"Neidhart!"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She smiled as she turned and continued down the hall.  
"Sorry about the chin, you better go get it looked at."

* * *

The alcohol helped numb the slight pain in her chin. At least she didn't have to get stitches, the trainer glued it shut. After that, she had packed up her things and left the arena, heading back to the hotel. She went straight to work on the script, and emailed it out, only to have Kaitlyn call her complaining about it. After a long conversation on how she would be happy with it, Taylin's head was pounding, but she couldn't sleep. She made her way to the hotel bar, ordering the strongest drink the barkeeper could make.

"What are you having?" Colby asked, taking the stool next to her.

"Honestly, I don't remember what he called it." Taylin said, downing the rest of the drink, tapping her glass signalling the keeper for another.

"Make that two." Colby said.  
"How's the chin?" He asked, placing his fingers gently under her jaw, raising it so he could see.

"It's fine, I didn't even have to get stitches." She grinned.

"So I take it you're not trying to kill the pain?"

"Hardly. I've had more busted chins than I can count." She said, taking a huge gulp of the drink that was placed in front of her.  
Colby followed her lead, only to slam his glass down, almost gagging.

"Wow. This is strong."  
Taylin laughed at him.  
"What's in this? Gasoline?" His smile faded and was replaced with a serious look.  
"So, what's wrong? Not liking your job?"

"No. I love the job, I love the fact that I'm doing something with wrestling." She took a deep breath.  
"I'm not used to people not listening to me. It's hard when you are being deliberately defied." She looked at him and let a slight smile cross her lips.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload on you. Thank you for tonight. For helping with the girls, and for the towel."

"Ah, it was no problem." He smiled. She wasn't sure if it was his smile or the alcohol, but she started to relax as they sat there and talked.  
"I have to ask where you're from? You're accent, umm, I'd say the south, Georgia?"

"I'm no southern peach." She laughed. "I'm from Texas."

"Hmm."

"What?" She asked.

"Just putting the pieces together."

"Please don't." Taylin said.

"You know, there are rumors going around backstage." He told her, finishing his drink, signalling for another round.

"Rumors?" She asked.

"About who your dad is." He grinned.  
Taylin shook her head, but was curious about his grin. She didn't say anything, but just looked at him waiting for him to speak.  
"I already know."

"You do?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Though, for the life of me, I don't understand why you don't want anyone to know."

"You keep thinking you know." Taylin smiled, downing her drink. She reached over an patted his shoulder, while trying to keep her balance as she stood up.

"I do know." Colby said.  
Taylin leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the company. I needed it." She walked out of the bar and to her room, falling on her bed after kicking off her shoes, falling fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is this?" Taylin asked, holding the script she had been given as she walked into the arena that night.

"Hm, yeah, it looks like the script." Erik grinned.

"I know that." She huffed. "It's been changed."  
He took the script from her and flipped through it.

"Where are the changes?" He asked.  
"It looks like the original."

"It is the original, my changes were taken out."

"Oh, were they?" He said, trying to hide his smile.  
"Did you get the confirmation email from me saying I got your changes?"

"I have never gotten a confirmation email." Taylin protested.

"You should always check to see if I got your changes."

"I was emailed the new script! My changes were in it." Taylin said, keeping her voice down due to the numerous wrestlers who were filing in the building.

"You may have been, but did it say final script? You know that changes are always made."

"And you know that what I send you isn't to be altered without talking with me." Taylin said, standing her ground.

"I can't help you if I never received your changes." Erik said.

"If you never got them, then how was I emailed them?" Taylin asked.

"Come on, Ms. Williams. You know how many people work in my office. It must have been emailed to you by one of my assistants."

"That's bullshit, Erik, and you know it."

"Listen, you can't blame others for you slacking on your job. It's your responsibility to confirm if your changes were accepted or not."

"Accepted? I don't have to find out if my changes were accepted. I know my responsibilities, that's the diva's division."

"I can't help you. It's too late to change the script now. The show is starting as we speak." Erik smirked.  
Taylin started walking away, but she turned back, and stepped closer to him.

"You can keep this thing up all you want, but I'm not going anywhere. I was hired for a reason. I have been pushed around and fought on everything I have done since I came into this company. And while you can go back to your meeting room and compare dick size with everyone, I'm going to be here, digging in deep and clawing my way to where I want this division to go. I was hired to do a job, and my stubbornness won't let me leave until it's done. So you listen, no matter what you do to me, no matter how many times you pull your shit about not getting this or that, I'm still going to be here. You have never gone up against someone like me. I'm here, get use to it." She snapped, turning and walking away before he could respond.  
She just so happened to walk up on Kaitlyn's interview. She stopped and listened, getting more aggravated with every word that came out of her mouth.

"So, how was it?" Kaitlyn asked, bouncing up to her.

"I'm just glad the editing team isn't against me." Taylin said walking away.

"What does that mean?" Kaitlyn yelled after her, but she kept walking.  
As she walked down the hall she ran straight into Colby.

"I'm sorry." She said, smiling at him.

"You smile, but I can tell you're mad. Should I even ask why?" Colby asked.

"Same shit, different day." Taylin said.

"Why do you still have your stuff with you? You're usually settled in an office by now."

"I'm not staying tonight." Taylin said. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Will I see you in two days at the house show?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm going home for a few days." She said, liking the way he looked sad, like he would miss her.  
"Going to regroup, run some things by my dad, get his opinion. Come back refreshed for Raw."

"You leaving right now? I have about an hour." He smiled.  
"Maybe we can get a drink, the non-alcoholic kind, seems how one of us has to work tonight."  
Taylin smiled and walked down the hall with him.

* * *

"Hey Dad." Taylin smiled, twisting the cap off the bottle of beer she had gotten from the frig, taking a seat next to her dad on the back porch.

"I wasn't expecting you home. Everything ok, Tay?" He asked, his eyes still watching the stars in the night sky. He let his arm fall on her shoulders.

"I'm stressed." She said.

"Spill it Taylin. What's going on?" She knew that he wouldn't give up until she told him, so she gave him the whole story.

"I just don't know what to do. How to make them listen."

"Go back to the basics." He looked at her.  
"You have to gain their trust. Kaitlyn called you an outsider, because that's how she sees you."

"How can I make them trust me?" Taylin asked. "I mean I have AJ, and maybe Nattie. But I have tried with the other girls."

"They're guarded, Tay." He said.  
"I have an idea. Your next meeting, get in the ring. Let them see that you know what you're talking about."  
Taylin smiled, knowing he was right.

"Thanks dad." She said, pulling out her phone to send an email out to all the diva's.

"Nope, you know my rule."

"Come on Dad. I'm grown." Taylin protested.

"It has nothing to do with age. This is a place to relax. No phones."  
Taylin rolled her eyes, standing up to walk away, reading her text. She saw one from a number that wasn't programmed into her phone. She touched it, bringing the message up.

_**Hey, It's Colby. Hope you don't mind, I talked AJ into giving me your number.**_  
_**Just wanted to check on you and see if you were doing any better.**_

Taylin smiled and turned back to her dad, pushing the button on her phone to make it sleep before she placed it in the back pocket of her jeans.  
"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you think of the new guys, the Shield?" She asked, his eyes fell on her for the first time.

"They seem to know what they're doing in the ring. Their gimmick is good." He said.  
"Is there one in particular you're asking about?"

"Colby Lopez." She asked, then realizing he might not know his given name.  
"Seth Rollins."

"Do I need to answer this as Stone Cold, or as your father?" He asked. He could see the look in her eye.  
"Tay, no."

"Come on, Dad. I'm just asking your opinion." She said.

"You're asking my permission. The answer is no. Not just to him, but to any wrestler."

"That's not fair, dad."

"Taylin, you're young, but you have a good head on your shoulders. Don't you remember what it was like when you were growing up? How often I was gone?" He asked.  
"I know right now you aren't thinking about marriage and children, but that will come, and that's not the life I want for you." He looked at her, his eyes soft.  
"I just don't think it's a good idea. You asked for my opinion, it's to stop it before it starts."

"I have a lot of work to do." She said, bending down and kissing her dad's cheek. As soon as she walked in the door she pulled her phone out of her pocket, pulling up her messages.

**T-was relaxin with my dad. Glad to hear from you though. **

**C-how's stone cold doing?**

**T-I told you that you can keep thinking you know, I never said you were right about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Taylin stood in the ring, her attire was nothing more than a sports bra and a pair of boy shorts. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, as she bounced from foot to foot. The girl filed into the arena, they stood around the ring.

"Well, this is it." Taylin said. "I'm standing here, giving who ever wants, a free shot."  
They all looked at her.  
"Come on, who's first?" No one moved.  
"All of you are getting in this ring. Whether you make it your own choice is up to you." Nattie dropped her bag and climbed in the ring.  
"Your best shot Neidhart." Taylin grinned as the two women circled each other. Taylin countered everything that was thrown at her. After every girl had been in the ring against her, they all gathered in the ring. Taylin climbed the turnbuckle and sat on the top rope.  
"You guys think of me as an outsider. You guys think I don't know what I'm doing. I grew up a ring just like this. My first match was at 14 against one of my trainers. Lita. I have reasons for keeping my father's name out of my career. Two of those reasons are in this ring right now. Nattie and Tamina. Look at all the men in the back who's father's have been in this company, in this business. They are constantly compared to their father."

"Aren't you proud of what he did?" Layla asked.

"There are no words I can find that could express how proud of him I am. My dad and I have an amazing relationship. I talk to him everyday, even before I had this opportunity with the WWE, I talked to him everyday." She took a deep breath and looked around the ring. "I know that eventually I will have to tell everyone who he is. I know some if you already know, or think they might know. I'm asking you to keep it to yourself, and make it my choice as to when I have to let it be known. I can say that you girls will be the first ones I tell. I can say that nothing will happen, no changes will be made without me talking to you, and I just ask for the same in return. If there is a problem, a concern, come to me. Talk with me. It is my goal to make our division more than just looks. As I look around this ring I know all the talent that there is. When I come to you with something, it's not to put you down, it's too try and help you, to make you better. This, today, was to let you know that, even though I'm not going to wrestle, I do know what I'm doing in the ring. I do know what I'm talking about." She hopped down from the turnbuckle, her eyes catching Colby standing to the side of the stage smiling at her. She wanted to run out of the ring and greet him, but she knew she had one last thing to tell the diva's.  
"When I signed my contract here, it was for off screen, backstage only. I have to tell you guys that has changed. I was told a couple weeks ago that I will now be written into the script. I will not be wrestling, and I'm not sure what the plan is yet. But I felt like in order to establish the line of trust, I needed to let you all know about it." She explained.  
"Unless anyone has any questions, everyone can go." All the diva's exited the ring, leaving her standing there. Colby walked toward the ring as she climbed out.

"Hey Taylin."

"Hey. How are ya?" She asked, smiling at him. She wished she could take her eyes off him. As hot as he looked when he wore his Shield outfit, he looked ten times hotter in a t-shirt and jeans. She tried to will the butterflies away as he pulled her into him for a hug.  
"I wouldn't. I'm all sweaty."

"Nah, I can make you sweatier than that." He grinned at the look on her face.  
"Come workout with me one day." He laughed. "Here." He handed her a bottle of water. "You looked like you could use a drink." She took a big drink as they started walking to the back.  
"You looked really good in the ring."

"You watched me?" Taylin asked, feeling her cheeks grow red. He laughed again.  
"What?"

"Watched may not be the right word." He said.  
"Drooled would fit better."

"Shut up Colby." She said, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Seriously, I didn't know it was you at first. I had no idea you had mad ring skills." He said.

"Tay, can I talk to you?" Stephanie asked, walking by.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later?" Colby nodded and walked away as Taylin followed Stephanie into an office where Vince was.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked Taylin.

"Tonight?"

"You're going out tonight." He smiled at her.

"I'm what? No. I'm not ready." Taylin said, not able to hide the panic in her voice.

"Aside from your entrance music, everything is set. Stephanie will walk you through everything." With that he turned back the his computer, waving his hand to dismiss them from his office.

"You know sexual relationships are frowned upon with anyone in creative and the superstars." Stephanie said as they walked toward wardrobe.

"What are you talking about?" Taylin asked.

"You and Rollins."

"We're friends, that's it. Friends." Taylin said, trying more to reassure herself than the women she was talking to.

* * *

"I can't do this." Taylin said, tugging at the short skirt she was given to wear.

"Why?" Colby asked.

"First of all, when I bend over this tiny piece of fabric is going to show my entire ass."

"Bend over, I'll let you know." He laughed.  
"I think you could go a few inches shorter." He reached down and playfully tugged at the bottom of the skirt.

"Not funny." She said, slapping at his hands. She took one last look at herself.  
She was dressed in a short, tight black skirt. A deep red corset halter top, with a black, long sleeve half jacket over it. Her black heels were 4", she was glad she had some girly-girl in her, so she knew how to walk in them.

"You look great. That's longer than the shorts you were wearing earlier." He tried to calm her nerves.  
"You'll be fine. I promise." He smiled. His smile did help her, only because it made her forget everything else.  
She was in her spot back stage, earlier in the show Vickie Guerrero had gone out and told everyone that she had hired someone to come in and take over the Diva's division. Someone who would make it what it needed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

She heard the lyrics to Breaking Benjamin's Blow Me Away, as she was handed a microphone. She took a deep breath and started walking.

_They fall in line_  
_ One at a time_  
_ Ready to play_  
_ (I can't see them anyway)_  
_ No time to lose_  
_ We've got to move_  
_ Steady your helm_  
_ (I am losing sight again)_

_ Fire your guns_  
_ It's time to run_  
_ Blow me away_  
_ (I will stay, in the mess I made)_  
_ After the fall_  
_ We'll shake it off_  
_ Show me the way_

_ Only the strongest will survive_  
_ Lead me to heaven, when we die_  
_ I am the shadow on the wall_  
_ I'll be the one to save us all_

The crowd erupted as she walked onto the stage, manilla folders in her hand. She walked with purpose to the ring.

She held the microphone to her mouth, waiting for her music and the crowd to die down.  
"My name is Taylin Williams. I am the new President of Diva's. I'm here to restore honor to the division. I don't care what happened before I got here, which means as of right now we have no number one contender for the women's title." Just as she finished, Kaitlyn's music hit, causing her to roll her eyes.  
She walked out and climbed into the ring.

"What do you mean, anything that happened before you got here doesn't matter?"

"I didn't stutter." Taylin snapped back. "I have watched how this division was built on looks, and not ability. That time is over."

"What does that mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It's not too hard to figure out. Let's take you, for example. Your Women's Champion, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is who your Diva's division is based around right now. Someone who pours out of her shirt every week to give you the best show she can." The crowd laughed as Kaitlyn stood there, looking at her like she wished Taylin would fall over dead.  
"You, out of all people should be happy. You are excused from your job for tonight, until a challenger is found for you."

"You have no right to do this!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"I have every right. And if you choose to stay in my ring, I'll choose to strip you of the title." Taylin grinned. "Bye." She said as Kaitlyn left.  
"I, for one, am tired of the divas who come here on nothing but their looks. I'm tired of the flavors of the week, who come here just to better their career in movies or modeling. I want girls who want to be here because they love to wrestle!" The crowd cheered.  
"That's why, tonight, we are going to have a gauntlet match. I have every Diva's name who is under contract in that little fish bowl right down there by Mr. Lawler. It will go by the luck of the draw. Who ever is the last women standing will be our new number one contender." She said, turning to leave the ring.  
"Oh, wait, I almost forgot. When I said every diva, I meant it." She pointed to the screen, that flashed to the diva's from NXT arriving at the arena.  
"The women from NXT better be ready to go, when we get back from commercial, they will all be in an over the top rope battle royal. Winner gets a spot in the gauntlet match. And yes, I said over the _top_ rope. You women need to step it up."

_They fall in line_  
_ One at a time_  
_ Ready to play_  
_ (I can't see them anyway)_  
_ No time to lose_  
_ We've got to move_  
_ Steady your helm_  
_ (I am losing sight again)_

_ Fire your guns_  
_ It's time to run_  
_ Blow me away_  
_ (I will stay, in the mess I made)_  
_ After the fall_  
_ We'll shake it off_  
_ Show me the way_

_ Only the strongest will survive_  
_ Lead me to heaven, when we die_  
_ I am the shadow on the wall_  
_ I'll be the one to save us all_

"That was great!" Colby said, greeting her with a hug as soon as she walked back stage.

"I wasn't too much of a bitch?" Taylin asked.

"I don't think so, but I may be biases. I think you were great. Really showed that you mean business." He grinned.

"Thank you, Colby." She smiled, pulling away from him, just in time to see Stephanie looking at her.

"It wasn't really a suggestion." She said, then she turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Colby asked.

"She thinks we're sleeping together." Taylin said, feeling her face turn red.

"And that's her business because?"

"Her words were 'It's frowned upon.' What she really meant was, it's forbidden." Taylin frowned, not really wanting to have this conversation in the middle of the hall, but Colby was on his way to an interview.

"Wrestlers date all the time." He protested.

"I'm not a wrestler."

"Ok, and Josh Matthews has dated diva's. What's the problem?"

"Colby, I'm one of the heads of creative. I can't date anyone who wrestles. It's a conflict of interest." She tried to explain.

"Yeah, well that rule is a conflict of my interest, which right now is you." He grinned, pulling her back into his arms.

"I'm too new here to be breaking any rules right now." Taylin said pulling away from him. "I'm sorry Colby. I have to go."

"Oh, come on, Taylin. You really can't be doing this." Colby yelled after her. She kept walking, knowing she couldn't deal with the look that would be on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**you can't keep ignoring me**

That was the 18th text she had gotten from Colby through out the night. Taylin sighed as she hit the button on her phone, putting it to sleep. The night had gone by in a blur. She felt like she had been pulled in so many directions. She was gathering her things, ready to leave when her phone vibrated. She reluctantly pulled it out of her bag, afraid it was Colby again. Tonight even the picture of her dad on the screen couldn't make her smile.

"Hey Dad."

"Ok, whats wrong Tay?" He asked.

"It's nothing."

"Are you worried about how you did on tv?" He asked. "Cause you shouldn't be. You did amazing."

"No, Dad. I'm happy with how things went. Tonight was the first night since I started that I didn't feel like I had to fight and claw my way out of a ditch just to be heard."

"Well, something's wrong. What is it?"

"I had to talk to Colby tonight." She said, grabbing her things and walking out of her office.

"About?"

"About not being more than friends." She huffed. "We were talking back stage and Stephanie saw us. There was nothing going on but talking. She thought there was more, and basically told me I would lose my job if she found out there was. I swear Dad, we have done nothing but talk."

"That's not true. He's shown some kind of interest in you. I'm sure he was flirting." He wasn't sure what to say.  
"I tried to warn you, baby. I told you to nip it in the bud." He heard her take a deep breath.  
"You like him, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Now I've ignored every text he has sent." Taylin said, walking out of the building.

"How many?"

"Almost 20." She said, looking up for the first time since she left the building, to see Colby leaning against her car, his bags at his feet. She almost stopped and turned the other way, but knew he would just follow her.  
"Dad, I need to get off here and get my things loaded up. I'll call you later." They said good bye and she hung up her phone.

"Ms. Williams." Colby smiled.

"Mr. Lopez." She tried to sound annoyed, but was worried that what she was feeling inside would show. Complete joy.

"I warned you. I said you can't keep ignoring me." He grinned, taking her bag from her and placing it in the trunk.

"And I meant what I said earlier."

"They can't tell you who you can be friends with." He said annoyed. "You don't even have anything to with me or my character. It doesn't make sense."

"Shh." Taylin looked around, glad for more then his raised voice, that they were alone. "You don't need anyone hearing you."

"I don't, or you don't?"

"Do you need a ride?" She asked.

"And that sure won't make people question things." He grinned, grabbing his bags and shoving them in the truck, pulling the keys out and handing them to her. She pushed them back in his hand.

"You're driving." She smiled, getting into the passenger seat.

"Where too?"

"The next town." Taylin said, pulling her seat belt on.  
"I'm sorry about tonight, Colby. But you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Seriously Taylin?" He asked. "You, out of all people, are going to let the McMahon's boss you around?"

"What are you talking about? I'm hardly in any position _not_ to listen to them. I'm brand new here. Stephanie went out on a limb to hire me. I have no choice but to listen and abide by what they say." Taylin answered.  
Colby shook his head.

"That's not true. You have a long history with the company. Your father left a line for you to follow. And it wasn't a straight, go by the rules, line." Taylin started to say something, but Colby stopped her.  
"Tay, stop. You don't have to deny to me who he is. I'm not going out and telling everyone." She couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he had called her Tay. Something only her closest friends and family did. She liked the way it sounded coming from him. She liked his confidence in her, wishing she could find the same in herself.

"Truth be told, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I think I need to work on my career. But I could use a good friend." She said softly.  
They rode in silence for a while, as she watched him, his eyes on the road in front of them.

"So, tell me about yourself." Colby said, breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Tell me what your childhood was like. I mean having a famous wrestler as a father must have been cool."

"Truthfully, he has never been anything but dad to me." She sighed, as her mind took her back to when she was young. "Some of my first memories were of being back stage, watching dad through the curtain, wondering how everyone else knew how great my dad was." She chuckled at the childish thoughts that had entered her brain.  
"Then, as I got older, and was in school, my parents got divorced. My time on the road ended. Even during my school breaks, my mom refused to let me go on the road with him. I remember her saying some pretty bad things about him. They didn't split on good terms. He had cheated on her, and she made sure to tell me that every chance she got. How it was his choice that he wasn't around. I knew the truth from a very young age. I knew the truth about a lot of things. You grow up real fast when you're raised how I was. I heard things that no one should ever hear come from a parent. I saw things, things so awful, but it had become regular in my life. Back then there wasn't drug regulations like now. I witnessed so many things. Drugs, alcohol, sex. Once they had split, I had a stable home, no you can't really call it that. I had a roof over my head. I saw more of the drugs, alcohol and sex once I was off the road, than when I was on it. She hated Dad for leaving her, and was constantly trying to find a replacement for him. She hated me even more. I reminded her of him, she blamed me for her being stuck where she was. She tried to make me hate Dad, and almost got it. I stated blaming him for me being there, for him never coming to see me, until one day I got home from school, she was who knows where, and I checked the mail. There was a letter from him to me, asking why I had never written him back. I found hundreds of letters that day my mom had stashed in her closet. I found a phone number and called it, collect." She laughed remembering how happy her dad had been to hear from her.  
"A little bit of time and a lot of money later, my mom agreed to sign me over to him."

"So things got better once you moved in with him?"

"Yes and no." Taylin said.  
"I had a better place to lay my head, but Dad was gone a lot. I stayed with my uncle. When he was home, he drank, a lot. He thought I didn't notice, but it was hard not too. He wasn't in a good relationship, and when he drank, he would get mean. There were countless holes punched in the wall. He did try to shelter me from it all though." Taylin took a breath.  
"He was always trying to make up for the time he was gone. I was in every sport imaginable, numerous dance classes. I was kept busy in hopes that I wouldn't realize he was gone. Once his time slowed down at work, I was a teenager. Stubborn as hell. So was he. Boy did we butt heads." She laughed.  
"But he's my Dad, and when I really need him, he's there. Things have changed a lot since he left wrestling. He found a great women and got remarried. He's happy, and that makes me happy. I don't know, it seems like with my mom, all I can remember is the bad times, with Dad, even though he was gone a lot, I don't remember those times so much. I just remember the happy times, the laughter and love."

"Was he happy about you working for the WWE?" Colby asked.

"No. He knows how the business is, how things work. But he supports me in what I want to do."

"I just never thought of the great Stone Cold Steve Austin as a father."

"And I told you that you can keep thinking what you want, but never once have I said Stone Cold was my dad." She smiled as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. She got her bags and left him standing there.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 6 months since Taylin had started working with the WWE.  
She had managed to tip toe around the rumors that were circling her about who her father was. It became harder and harder to hide it. She found herself going home a lot less. She couldn't be seen with him in public.  
Work wasn't going any better. She found herself constantly caving to what others wanted. The vision she had come into the company with was diminished. She felt like she was falling into the comforts of safety. Bending and twisting to meet everyone's wants and needs. Everyone but her.  
Her personal life was no better. She listened to Stephanie, and had pushed Colby as far away as she could, though he would have no part of it. No matter how many times she would distance herself, he would come right back. No matter how many times she turned down his invitations for dinner, he would keep asking. He had become someone she could lean on. The only one she could trust with her complaints, and the only person who would stand up to her and tell her how it was.

"I'm at a loss." Taylin said, throwing her hands up into the air.  
Colby had been sitting next to her for over an hour. They were somewhere in the catacombs of whatever arena they were in. He took whatever time with her he could get. This had become routine for them. Arriving more than an hour before anyone else, then sitting, shoulder to shoulder. He enjoyed being alone with her. The softness of her skin as it barely touched his. The smell of her perfume filling his nose. He smiled, despite what he was about to say.

"Stop it, Tay." She turned her head towards him.  
"Don't look at me like that. You knew I was going to say it. You have awesome ideas, but you let everyone walk over you. You give in to everyone instead of standing for what you think."

"Look what happened when I did, everyone hated me."

"Better hated than be a push over." Colby said. "But you know not everyone hated you. A lot of the girls drew strength from your confidence."

"I know I need to get back to it. It's just hard."

"It's going to take work, but I know you can do it." He smiled at her as he let his hand fall on her upper thigh.  
"Come to dinner with me tonight."

"Who's going?" She asked.

"Just us." He was used to the look on her face. It was the same every time.  
"Come on Tay, go out with me. What will one date hurt? See if we're meant to be."

"One date can end my career, Colby." Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see her dad's name. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"I gotta take this. I'll find you in a bit." She got up and he watched her walk away.

* * *

Taylin had decided to take Colby's advice. She took the rest of the week off work, and went home to work on the script. Make it her way, the way it should have been all along. She was done being pushed around. Done bending for others. She was brought in to do a job, and it was about time she got it done. After a long talk with her dad, she found herself in her room, sitting on her bed. She turned on her laptop and sent the script, finally satisfied with it. She started to get up, but her computer buzzed. Her Skype had logged on. She smiled as she saw Colby's picture, and quickly accepted the call.

"Hey." She said, cheerfully.

"Hey. You sound good. Relaxed." He smiled as his screen popped up. The back ground was the basic of almost every motel they stayed at. She looked at the time on the bottom of the screen. Nearly midnight.

"Why aren't you out with the guys?" She asked.

"I missed you." He said, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. She knew he had already been out drinking.

"You just saw me two days ago. Besides you could have just called me."

"Yeah, I guess I could have, but I'd rather see you. And judging how you look, I'm going to have to skype you at midnight more often." He chuckled. She was ready for bed, even though she had been sitting on the back porch with her dad. Mid-summer, even in the middle of the night, the Texas air was hot and muggy. She had on a tight tank top and an old pair of cheer shorts from college.

"Oh, stop." Taylin giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm serious. I thought you were hot in jeans and a t-shirt, but man Tay."

"What has the world come too? You no longer receive drunken calls, now it's skype." She laughed.

"Ok, I've had a couple drinks, but you know I would have said it anyway."  
Just then there was a light tap on her opened bedroom door, and her dad stepped in the door way. She didn't have time to turn the computer.

"Tay, I'm heading to bed." He said.

"Shit, I was right!" Colby cheered. "You're dad is Stone Cold!"

"Yeah, let's just tell the world." Taylin snapped.

"Oh, come on. You know I won't tell anyone."  
Steve stepped closer to her bed.

"Dad, Colby. Colby, Dad." She said softly.

"Sir, it's an honor to finally meet you. Well, I guess you could say meet. I mean it's not like we're meeting in person, but..."

"Shut up Colby." Taylin laughed. "You're rambling."

"I take it you're the boy after my baby girl?" Steve said.

"Yes sir. I'm trying." Colby confessed.

"Well, I would say safety first, but, hell, I guess this is about the safest sex there is." He laughed, stepping away before Taylin could hit him.

"DAD!"

"I'm off to bed. It was good talking to ya, son."

"You too sir." Colby said.

"Night kids." He smiled walking out her door.

"Your dad is awesome." Colby chimed in.

"Yeah, I'll decide about that after the red on my face goes away."

"Seriously, though, when are you coming back? I'm so bored with out you around."

"I'll be at RAW."

"That's still like 4 days away." He complained.

"You'll live. You can always come to Texas and see me." Taylin said.

"Is that an offer? You never know with me, I might take you up on it."

"Yeah, except you're stuck on the east coast this week with house shows." Taylin smiled.

"Sometimes I forget you know my whole schedule." Colby laughed. "Any chance you might come back earlier?"

"I just sent in the script, I guess it depends on how much they want to fight me on it. I may have to come and kick some ass."

"My ass is ready and waiting." He laughed.

"Very funny." At just that time, Dean and Roman walked into the motel room. They looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Taylin. Looking hot." Dean grinned. "Are we in time for the strip show?"

"Only in your dreams Ambrose." Taylin said, smiling at the look on Colby's face, as he pushed Dean away from him.

"Alright, Tay. I guess I should get off here, seems how I have no privacy now." Colby huffed.  
"I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better." Taylin said.

"Good night, Doll." Colby said.

"GOOD NIGHT SWEET CHEEKS!" Dean yelled in the back ground.

"Night boys." She said louder so they could hear her.  
"Good night Colby." She ended the call and closed her walked out to the kitchen to get a drink, meeting her dad.  
"I thought you were going to bed?"

"Ah, this sandwich was calling my name."

"I don't know how you can eat this late." Taylin said, grabbing a bottle of water from the open frig.

"So, this Colby kid. He seems nice."

"Yeah he is."

"He seems to really have a thing for you." Steve grinned, making his daughter's cheeks flush.

"Yes, he does seem to."

"Give him a chance, Tay."

"What? Dad you're the one who said to stop it before it starts." Taylin said, surprised by her dad.

"I know, but that was damn near six months ago. And if the kid is still hanging on, with not even as much as a kiss, I'd say it's more than a crush." He kissed her cheek while walking by. He stopped and turned back to her.  
"Taylin, life is way too short to live with regrets."


	11. Chapter 11

Taylin had spent the majority of her weekend at several closed-door meetings at headquarters. Meetings that did not go over too well for those who were complaining.

"Listen, I put Stephanie in charge for a reason. If she believes that Taylin is suitable for the job, then I back her on it. I'm tired of having to hear complaints about all of this. I've read over the script that Taylin has rewritten. I've talked to her about what her vision of the future is, and to be honest, I love her ideas." Vince said.

"I think the main thing for you guys to understand is that, I'm not after anyone's job. I'm where I want to be. I like being in charge of the women. I think if we all work together we could grow this company so much." Taylin said.

"Also, I have had so many of you running to me over the past few months, complaining about this or that. Taylin is the only person who has not come to me with complaints. So you guys are running around thinking she's gunning for your jobs, and I haven't heard anything from her. It's time to become a unit. Work together."

That was Saturday morning, the rest of that day and the next were spent brain storming, and for once, Taylin felt like she was actually accepted by her co-workers.

Taylin walked into the arena with a newly found confidence. It was only a matter of minutes before the show started. Her flight had been delayed because of bad weather. She had no idea of how many calls and text she had missed. On the cab ride to the arena, she continued going over her paper work, neglecting to restore sound to her phone. She rushed toward her office, glad she had made it before any matches had started. After putting her things down, she went to check the order of the show.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to form over her body. She smiled as she turned around.

"Hey Colby." She almost fell into his open arms, wrapping hers around him. She had missed him so much.

"Hey? Really? That's all I get?" He asked.

"Should I have said something else?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, how bout, I'm sorry for disappearing all weekend, and not returning your texts or calls." He looked concerned.  
"I was worried sick. I had no idea if something bad had happened to you or not."  
She couldn't help but smile, taking notice on how sexy he looked when he was pissed.  
"Don't smile like that. I'm not done being mad at you."

Taylin let her hands fall from his neck to his muscular biceps.  
"I'm sorry. I got called in for an emergency meeting at headquarters that lasted all weekend."

"Ok, but I was here an hour early, like always. And where were you then?"

"Stuck in a plane on the runway. My flight got delayed." She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.  
"I'm so sorry Colby."  
He fought his smile.

"I don't know. I just feel like you don't care anymore."

"What can I do to make it better?" Taylin asked.  
She regretted it almost immediately as a grin spread across Colby's face.

"Go to dinner with me tonight." He said not skipping a beat. He had suckered her in, knowing where their conversation would go.  
"I mean I guess if you don't want to let me know that we're still friends, and that you're really sor..."

"Ok." She said, stopping him mid-word. "Where too?" Taylin asked.

"What?" Colby asked surprised, never expecting her to agree to go.

"I said ok. Where did you have in mind to go?" She smiled.

"Um, I never, I uh. I didn't think you would say yes, so I didn't have a place in mind." Colby confessed.

"Think about it and let me know." Taylin said, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"Just us though." She whispered in his ear. She pulled back and winked at him, turning and walking down the hall.

* * *

Her night was hectic. She was being pulled in all different directions. She hadn't got to sit down all night, so once the show had come to an end, she almost collapsed onto the couch in her office, kicking her heels off. She sat sideways, stretching her legs out, crossing them at her ankles. She let her head fall back onto the arm of the couch, she closed her eyes. She heard foot steps closing in on her, but at this point she didn't care. She stayed just how she was.

"Too tired for dinner?" Colby asked, as he picked up her legs, sliding under them, laying them across his lap.

"No." She said, her eyes still closed. "Just give me a minute to process my night." His hands felt like velvet as he rubbed her feet for a minute. Then he slid them up and massaged her calves.  
"Oh my god. That feels so good." She raised her head and smiled at him.  
"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"You think this feels good on your legs, I'm a master back-massager. But it's better on just the skin, so if you wanna slide your shirt off." He grinned.

"As much as I realize that's just another way for you to make a move on me, to be honest, if I wasn't at work it would be real hard to turn that down tonight."

"We can go back to my hotel room." Taylin just looked at him.  
"Hey, you have surprised me all night. I figured since I'm obviously living in an alternate universe, I should go all out." She laughed at him.  
"Was it that bad of a night?"

"Bad, no, not at all. Just busy. Tonight was great. I didn't have one problem, just really busy." Taylin grinned.  
"Have you figured out where we're going for dinner? I'm starving."

"I have a few places in mind. You ready?"

"Yeah, you driving? I had no time to rent a car, I had to hop a cab from the airport; or are the guys riding with you?" She asked.

"They can find a ride back to the hotel." He grinned. "I'll go grab my bag while you get ready to go. I'll be back in two minutes." He said rubbing her leg.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called after them as they were walking down the hall. Colby had his bag over his right shoulder, while pulling Taylin's suitcase behind him. She had her other bags in her left hand. Her right hand was holding tightly to his left bicep. They stopped and looked behind them.  
"You leaving us?" Ambrose asked.

"We're going out to dinner." Colby said.

"Well, give me a minute, and I'll grab my stuff."

"We're going alone." Taylin called.  
"Roman has you a ride."

"No shit, you two are finally going to fuck?"

"Shut up!" Taylin and Colby said in unison, as they started walking again.

"That man has no filter." Taylin said, as they walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**~I was going to save this chapter for few days, only to have some padding before writing some more chapters, _BUT_ this chapter makes me smile, so I'm giving to you guys today! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Colby had carried her bags to her room, following behind her, mainly because he could look at her ass with out her yelling at him. She slid her key card in the lock, and turned the knob as the green light appeared. She held the door for him to come in.

"Thanks for dinner." She said, as she kicked off her shoes, and leaned against the large dresser.

"So, you're glad you went?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"Yes. I'm glad I finally gave in. I should have done it a long time ago."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me again?"

"You're really pushing your luck tonight." She grinned. "Maybe. I had a really good time. But I always do when I'm with you."  
He walked over towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist, lifting her up off the dresser, and into his arms. The look in his eyes made her look away. Not because it scared her, but because she was afraid he would be able to see the same hunger in her eyes as she saw in his. He gently put a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she was terrified that he could hear it. Her hand rested on his chest, as she tried to remember how to breathe. His lips pressed softly to hers. A sweet, fast, gentle kiss. He pulled away too soon.

"Thank you for tonight." He said softly. He pulled away from her and walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Colby." She said, making him stop and turn around, as she walked up to him.  
"Do it again." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were standing in the doorway, where anyone could see them. Anyone could go back and tell what they had seen, but at that point in time, she didn't care about her career. All she cared about was feeding the want in her body.  
He pressed his lips to hers again. Her lips parted slightly, as his tongue wanted access. A minute later he pulled back and smiled at her.

"A man can only have so much good luck in one day." He said.  
"Goodnight Taylin." He kissed her softly.

"Goodnight Colby." She breathed, as he walked out the door. She closed it behind him, pressing her back against it, sliding to the floor, her fingers touched her lips, they were still tingling from his touch.  
Her phone rang, pulling her from reliving what just happened in her mind.  
"Hello?" She asked, seeing Colby's number.

"Hey, I meant to ask, but ended up getting distracted. Since you haven't got a rental, you wanna ride with us tomorrow?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Alright. We're leaving after breakfast. I'll call you."

"Sounds good." She said.

"Sweet dreams Doll."

"Night Colby." She ended the call, allowing herself to fall onto the bed. She fell asleep with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Shot gun." Taylin called as she walked out of her room to meet the guys in the hall. Colby reached down immediately, taking the handle of her suitcase from her hand, letting his linger on top of hers for a few extra seconds. It was so innocent looking, that no one else even took notice of it, but his touch made Taylin bite her lower lip. It had remained an unspoken rule, but there was no talk of last night in front of anyone else. When they had gone to breakfast this morning, of course Roman and Jon were there. Colby acted as if last night never happened. As if he had never kissed her. She knew Colby could keep his mouth shut about things, after all, he had never breathed a word of who her father was. But she was worried he regretted their night. That he had regretted kissing her.  
By the time he slid into the driver's seat next to her, her thoughts were driving her crazy. The soft smile he gave her calmed her nerves a little. But him sitting so close to her and her not being able to hold his hand was going to drive her insane. It was going to be a long four hour drive. As they started down the road, he rested his arm between them.

"So..." Jon smirked. "How was last night? You two an item now?" He laughed.

"Man, I told you before we left the room, not a word about it." Colby said sternly.  
Taylin's eyes snapped between the two. So they had talked about last night. Taylin couldn't help but wonder what Colby had told them. She felt like she couldn't breath.

"Fine, you say nothing happened but dinner. All I know is when you walked in last night you had the goofy lovey dovey look on your face. And then, what's the first thing you do? Call Taylin because you forgot to ask her if she needed a ride. There aren't too many things that can distract you from such a basic question." Taylin could see that Colby was getting mad, so she stepped in.

"We had a good time at dinner. We had a few drinks after words." She explained. "We're friends. That's all we will ever be."

"Sure." Roman chimed in. Taylin looked at him. Roman wasn't one who had stuck his nose into anyone else's personal life, so she was surprised when he had said something.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on Taylin. The sexual tension between you and Colby is off the charts. Anyone who sees you two together can see it." He said. "I just think that you two are so close. You're really good friends. You guys would make the perfect couple." By this time Taylin had turned sideways in her seat. Colby must have thought she was going to pounce on the guys, he had let his hand fall to her leg. His touch calmed her instantly.

"Ok. Let me explain something to you guys, that I've told Colby." She took a deep breath.  
"We can never be more than friends. Because I have a creative contract, I can't have any type of sexual relationship with any WWE contracted talent. If I do, and it's found out, my contract will be terminated."

"But you don't have anything to do with the men, so why is that?" Jon asked.

"I can't answer that. I don't know, but that's how it is." She said softly as Colby's hand rubbed her knee softly.  
Jon's eyes fell to her leg.

"Maybe I should just say that we are able to keep things quiet." Jon said, his eyes flashing from her knee to her eyes. "It would never be found out."

"I will never put Tay in a position to lose her job." Colby said. "So drop it." With that he gave her knee a gentle squeeze, then pulled away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Crap, I left my files in the car." Taylin said as they were all walking down the hall.

"Jon, will you take my bags, so I can walk with Taylin to get her things?" Jon agreed and took Colby's stuff. They walked silently back to the car. Colby unlocked the door and got her files, handing them to her, but not letting them go.

"I have a meeting. I really have to go." Taylin said.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

"What?"

"About us never being more than friends?" The look on his face made her heart break.

"What about what you said? 'I'd never put her in the position to lose her job.' How is that any different from what I said?" She asked.

"You're avoiding my question."

"So this is your way of asking where I stand?" Taylin asked.

"I did make the first move. I didn't know how you would react. I half expected you to slap me." He grinned. "So, yeah. I want to know where you stand."  
Taylin smiled as she stepped closer to him, moving her hand from the files to his upper arm.

"If I didn't want it to happen, I wouldn't have asked for you to do it again." She grinned.  
"The thing is, if someone would have seen us, and it got back, I could be fired."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I didn't care about my job, Colby. All I wanted was you." She loved the smirk that spread across his lips.

"I can be more careful. Make it so that no one knows." She let her hand roam down his arm, until she reached the files. She took them out of his hand and turned and started walking away.

"Quit looking at my ass Lopez." She called.

"Not a chance, Taylin. Not a chance." He grinned, watching her until she was out of sight.

* * *

"I wasn't sure you would be here today." Taylin said, as she let her back slide down one of the walls in the back area of the arena. Colby let his hand move to her knee.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I always am."

"Well, with certain things that have happened." She said. He let go of her knee and let his fingers intertwine with hers.

"Don't you know me better than that?" He smiled, his face moving toward hers. He rested his forehead against hers.  
"Besides, we have to keep up the appearance that we're just friends. And if I suddenly stop meeting you before shows, people might start to talk, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He asked.

"No." Taylin breathed. Her voice barely audible. She took a deep breath and pulled her head back, resting it against the wall behind her, closing her eyes.  
"You can't do that kind of stuff to me. It drives me crazy."

"Good." Colby grinned. Taylin shoved him gently, then she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a long time, not talking. Being able to touch each other was enough.  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Colby asked, finally breaking the silence.

"If you want, you can drop me off at the airport." Taylin said, looking up at him.

"You're going home?"

"I wish." She laughed.  
"I have meetings for the rest of the week. Fine-tuning for the pay-per-view." Before he could complain about it, Taylin's phone went off.  
"Hello?"

"Are you at the arena yet?" A frantic Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. Is everything ok?"

"Get on your computer and look at the rumor mills Taylin." Stephanie snapped.  
"Dad and I will be at the arena in 15 minutes. You need to be waiting in my office. This is serious." With that Stephanie hung up the phone.  
Terror spread through out Taylin's body.

"What was that about?" Colby asked, feeling her body tense up. She jumped up, he was right behind her, following close as she almost ran down the hall.  
"Taylin, what's going on?"  
She opened her computer and typed in wrestling rumors. She clicked on the first one that popped up, seeing her name. Colby's eyes got wide.  
"Oh no. Taylin..."  
She turned to him. She couldn't fathom what this would mean for her, but she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Everyone knows. Oh my god, Colby. Everyone knows!"


	14. Chapter 14

Taylin stood there. Even with Colby's hand on her shoulder, she couldn't find peace. The events of the past week flashed in her head.

* * *

_"Tay, you knew this would happen." Colby said, looking at the computer screen, not really sure of how to comfort her at that moment._

_"I wanted to be the one to tell everyone. I wanted it to come from me." She said._  
_"Now I'm being called into a meeting. I hate to even think of what they are going to ask of me." The tears were welding up in her eyes. Colby kicked the door shut, and pulled her into his arms._

_"It'll be ok. Everything will be ok." He tried, looking down at the screen that held a picture of Taylin and her dad. He pulled her chin up, and wiped her tears._  
_"Take a deep breath. You have a meeting, and you can't let them see how much this is getting to you."_

_"I know what they are going to ask. McMahon has been trying his hardest to get Dad back. I don't want him to feel pressured because it may affect my future." Fresh tears fell out of her eyes._

_"Taylin, you have to settle down. Deep breathes." Colby said._  
_"No matter what, your dad loves you."_  
_When she looked into his eyes everything in her should have told her to look away. But she couldn't. Her hands moved up to his neck, as her body moved closer to his. His arms wrapped around her, as a grin spread across his face. Their faces inched closer until she could feel his breath._  
_The door opened fast, slamming against the wall, causing her to jump away from Colby._

_"I guess I should have knocked." Jon smirked._

_"Why? There's nothing going on in here." Colby tried._

_"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I just heard the rumor. I've been riding with fuckin Stone Cold's flesh and blood? How could you not tell me?"_

_"I didn't tell anyone." Taylin said quietly._

_"Hmm, seems you're good at secrets." Taylin shot him a hard look, but he smiled._

_"I didn't want my career based on who my father is." She grabbed a few things off her desk._  
_"I have to go. I've been summoned to the office."_

_She paced the room waiting for the McMahon's to show up. Nerves were building. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the door opened and Vince and Stephanie walked in. Taylin froze._

_"Well, what do you think we should do about this?" Vince asked._

_"I honestly don't think it needs to be addressed. So what, they have a picture. So what, everyone knows who my dad is. I don't think it changes anything." Taylin tried, not wanting to hear what Vince would have to say._

_"I think it needs to be more than addressed." He smirked, sitting in the big chair behind the desk._

_"This is a huge thing that has come out Taylin." Stephanie said. "It will be addressed. Dad and I have been brain storming about this, and I think we've come up with an ingenious plan." Taylin cringed at the sly smirk that crossed her face._

_"This will end your onscreen feud once and for all with Kaitlyn, showing her that you are in charge, and at the same time confirm the rumors about your dad. But this is what I'm going to need you to do." Vince smiled._  
_Taylin walked out of the room wondering if Stephanie and Vince hadn't been the ones behind the photo being leaked. She stomach churned as she dialed her dad's number._

_"Hey Tay. How are you holding up?"_

_"How are you?" She asked._

_"I've been ignoring calls for the past few hours. Should I even ask how the photo got out there, or is that what you're calling me about?" He asked._

_"Dad..."_

_"That bastard! He's always put the business first, no matter who it hurt. What do you need me to do?"_

_"You don't have too. I want to make that clear. I want you to know, I'm not the one asking. None of this was my idea, Dad." Taylin said, tears spilling from her eyes._

_"Tay, just tell me." His voice was calm, and it helped soothe her._

* * *

Taylin's music hit. She took a deep breath and made her way to the ring. She grabbed a mic, and stood in the middle of the ring.

"So, it appears we have a problem." She was the first person out on the PPV.  
"There was supposed to be a title match tonight, but like all the other times, the opponent was attacked. Injured enough that she cannot compete tonight." Taylin walked the ring.  
"This has been happening for months. Roll to film." She said. The footage had shots of every time Kaitlyn had gotten out of a title shot because the person was attacked.  
"So the question is, what am I to do? I can't just strip her of the title. Believe me, I've tried, but her contract is solid."  
Just then Kaitlyn's music hit, and she walked out onto the ramp with a mic in her hand.

"You really think you can do something Taylin?" She laughed.  
"Since you've gotten here you've thrown every single diva at me. Not one has beaten me."

"That's because you've had your man friend, and I use the term man very loosely, knock them out of the picture before they have a chance to get in the ring." Taylin said, as Kaitlyn and Cody Rhodes made their way into the ring.

"I have never..." Cody started.

"Save it." Taylin snapped.  
"I have no proof of you being the one who attacked anyone. But I've seen all I need to see when you stand at ringside."

"So, get on with whatever you're going to say. I have other, more important things that I can be doing." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Alright. I purpose a challenge to you." She smiled.  
"We both have things we want. I want that title off you. You want me gone."

"God yes. Please leave!"

"So here's the thing. I have a contract in my hand. It says there will be a match between you and I." The crowd went crazy.

"Oh please. What makes you think that I would even step into the ring with someone as inexperienced as you?"

"Because if you beat me, I'll quit. As soon as you get the three count, my contract will be void. I'll walk away."  
Kaitlyn grabbed for the contract, eager to sign it. Taylin stepped back.  
"But if I win, I get to strip you of the title."

"No. No way." Kaitlyn said, gripping the title that was over her shoulder.

"What? Afraid someone as inexperienced as me will beat you?" Taylin smirked. Kaitlyn's face grew red, then she snatched the contract out of Taylin's hand and signed it. As soon as she handed it back, she looked at Cody and motioned to him. Cody stepped forward, with a grin on his face, ready to do the damage he needed to do in order for Kaitlyn the keep her belt.  
"Wait." Taylin said, making Cody freeze mid-step.  
"There's one thing you forgot."

"What's that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You didn't read the contract. It clearly states that I get to have my trainer in my corner. Kinda like a protector."

"Yeah, so what? Who do you have that you think will help you get out of the shit you're in?"

"Well, thing is, I'm kinda a Daddy's girl." The crowd erupted before she could finish, the screams were so loud she couldn't even hear herself think.  
"I could think of no one better to train me." She yelled over the crowd.  
"But my father. Stone Cold Steve Austin!"  
Glass shattered as he stepped onto the ramp.


	15. Chapter 15

Cody measured the distance between him and Stone cold, he was satisfied that he could sneak in a hit on Taylin before he would be reached, but Steve moved before Cody did. He slid into the ring and grabbed Cody's arm, spinning him around, and laying him out with a stiff right hand. With that he pulled Taylin behind him.

"Get your shit out of the ring!" He yelled at Kaitlyn, as he kicked Cody to the edge of the apron. Taylin watched as he climbed the rope and called for some cans of his favorite beverage. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her dad do what he did best. But before he could crack open a beer, the roar of the crowd was interrupted.

**_Sierra_**  
**_Hotel_**  
**_India_**  
**_Echo_**  
**_Lima_**  
**_Delta_**

**_SHIELD_**

Stone cold scanned the crowd, in wait of their appearance. Then there they were. All three standing at the top of the steps, arms folded across their bodies as they looked on. None of them moving. After a minute, they all nodded and stepped back through the curtains in which they had just appeared. Steve dropped the cans from his hands, and backed Taylin out of the ring and up the ramp, not wanting any chance of her getting caught up in the mess the Shield was known for making.

* * *

The match had been going back and forth for the last five minutes. Stone Cold's presence had kept Cody out of the match until now. Taylin had just gotten the upper hand, planting Kaitlyn in the middle of the ring with a DDT. She went to bounce off the ropes, giving her extra momentum for an elbow drop, but Cody grabbed her foot, causing her to fall. Steve ran around the ring, after Cody, but before he could reach him, Damien Sandow rushed down the ramp, and the two took out Steve. Damien kept Austin on the floor as Cody climbed into the ring with a smirk on his face. Taylin made her way back to her feet, not knowing Cody was behind her, poised to strike. Before anything could be set into motion the lights went out. Within seconds Taylin felt arms wrapped around her. Familiar arms.

"It's ok. I got ya." Colby said softly into her ear. She felt the ring shake twice. The arms around her disappeared, and the lights came on. Her eyes fell on her dad, who was making his way up from the floor. Cody and Damien were laid out in the corner. Kaitlyn was hovering over Cody.

"Now Taylin!" Her dad yelled at her.  
She smiled, as she grabbed Kaitlyn by the arm, spinning her around, before kicking her in the gut and hitting the Stone Cold Stunner. She covered her for the three count. With the sound of the bell, Damien and Cody came too, and Steve rolled in. They pulled Kaitlyn out of the ring and to the back, as The Shield surrounded the ring. Steve tried his best to protect his daughter, as the three men grabbed the ropes pulling themselves up on the apron. As they stepped through the ropes, he pulled Taylin tightly against him. Then their hard looks softened. Roman turned and climbed the ropes, signaling for a beer to be tossed to him. He turned and tossed two cans to each of his fellow members, before catching one of his own, and climbing down from the ropes. Dean and Seth held out their extra beer towards Steve and Taylin. She was the first to reach out, her hand shaking. She took the beer from Seth's hand. Her dad followed suit. They all opened their beers, and clinked them together before taking a drink. With that, the Shield sat the cans down, and stepped back, falling and rolling out of the ring, before heading back up the stairs.

* * *

Taylin pulled her head back from Colby's. He looked at her, question on his face.

"You know why she did this, right?" Taylin asked. She sat on the hotel bed with her legs crossed in front of her. Colby had walked her to her room after dinner. It had been almost a week since she had seen him, with her training.

"Why?" Colby asked.

"Because now there isn't a loophole I can find in order to date you." She said. "Before I could have used the excuse that I had nothing to do with you or your script. Now she puts us together, on purpose."

"No one knows anything." Colby tried.

"Colby, look, it isn't hard to see that we've grown closer. No matter how hard we try to hide what is truly going on here, the fact is, with each day, we grow more comfortable with each other. Our touches become more casual. More intimate." Taylin tried to keep her cheeks from flushing, but that was impossible.

"What does that mean?" He asked, smirking.

"It took everything inside me not to pull your lips to mine in the ring tonight." She breathed. "It had been too long since I had felt you pull me to you. I missed it too much."

"Do you think she knows?" Colby asked.

"No. I think she wants it to be true. I think she wants to figure something out so she has it to hold over my head."

"But she doesn't know?"

"No." Taylin smiled.

"Then why worry?" He grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her hard, as he flipped them over, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her.  
"I've missed you. I've had to share you with everyone else so far tonight. It's my time now. I don't want to hear about anyone else. Just you. Just us." He smirked, pressing his lips to her neck.

* * *

Colby rested his forehead against Taylin's, making her whimper as he pulled away from her.  
"I think I need to go." He sighed.

"Why?" Taylin smirked. "It would seem you were having fun." Making reference to the tightness of his pants.

"Yeah, and if I stay much longer, that talk we had of taking things slow, will be out the window." He smiled. "Besides, we both need some sleep. We have to head out early." He kissed her before getting off the bed. Taylin walked him to the door. As he walked out, he turned back to see Taylin pouting as she leaned against the open door.  
"Don't be sad, baby. I'll see you first thing in the morning." He smiled, stepping back and pulling her into his arms.

"I'll miss you though."

"What if I give you something to remember me by?" He smirked as he leaned down.

"Well, well, well." A voice sounded behind them. "What do we have here?"  
There was no sense in moving. They had been caught. Taylin kept her arms wrapped around Colby, wishing she could disappear into his body. She felt him take a deep breath as his head turned.

"Jon..."

"Please, don't let me stop this little romantic rendezvous." He smirked.  
"Listen, I may not have a filter, but I can keep a secret. And it's not like this is the first time I've seen you coming out of her room. If you're wanting to keep this thing you two have going on under the covers, so to speak." He laughed at his own joke.  
"You're going to have to get better at sneaking around. So go on. Say your good nights. I'll keep watch. Make sure the coast is clear."

"I'm sorry Tay. I'll talk to him." Colby said, pulling himself away from her.  
Strange thing was, Taylin trusted Jon with their secret.  
She reached out and grabbed Colby's shirt pulling him back to her, pressing her hungry lips to his.

"I'll see you in the morning." She smiled.

"Good night, Tay." Colby said, astonished by what she had just done.

"Good night Colby." She said.  
"Night Jon."


	16. Chapter 16

They all met up at the car the next morning. The sun wasn't even up.

"I'm driving." Roman announced. Everyone looked at him. He was never someone who volunteered to drive a lot.  
"These two didn't get in until who knows when, I was already asleep. And knowing you, Taylin, you have some sort of paper work to go over."

"I'm good today." She yawned. "But you feel free to drive." She climbed into the back seat.  
After everyone was in and they were on the road, Colby reached over and pulled an almost sleeping Taylin towards him, giving her his shoulder as a pillow as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. She smiled as she took a deep breath. Breathing in his scent. She let her arms snake around his waist, falling asleep quickly.

"Tay. Hey, you hungry?" She liked waking up to his voice. With her eyes still closed, she raised her lips to his cheek, giving him a sweet kiss.  
"Taylin, wake up." Colby shook her.  
Her eyes snapped open and she saw Roman staring into the rearview mirror at them.  
"You hungry?"

"Starving." She said, pulling her arms from him and sliding across the seat. Not able to hide the look of shame on her face, she looked out the window until they came to a stop.  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Go ahead and get a table."  
Colby waved them on, and waited outside the bathroom door for her.  
Taylin rushed off to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her red face. She had no idea how she was going to sit across from Roman at the table, or even be in the same car as him. She couldn't erase the look of question on his face. She took a deep breath and walked out, having already made her decision to call a cab and go rent a car, so she didn't have to face Roman. That was of course until she saw Colby waiting for her as she opened the door.

"Tay, are you ok?" He asked. The look on her face made him sad.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.  
He raised her chin with a finger, making her look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this sneaking around. I'm tired of it."

"Then let's stop." He said.

"What? Stop us?"

"No." He laughed. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Stop sneaking."

"I'll get fired. I don't want that." She said, then a smile spread across her face.  
"But I do want you." She grabbed a handful of his t-shirt, pulling him down to her level.  
"Roman knows?" She asked, while catching her breath.

"No. I don't think so."

"I saw the look in his eyes."

"Taylin, you kissed me in front of him. What was he suppose to think?" Colby asked.

"I forgot where I was." She said shyly.  
"Do you think he'll say anything?"

"No. I trust him, just like I trust Jon." He said.  
"They'll keep their mouths shut. Come on, I'm hungry." He grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, pulling her behind him to the table where Jon and Roman were sitting.

"Does this make you guys official?" Roman asked, eyeing their hands.

"Official?" Taylin asked.

"Oh, come on. As if last night wasn't enough to tell me, I'd say that kiss in the car was."

"Last night?" Colby asked as they sat down.

"Really?" He laughed.  
"_'I got Taylin. No one better touch her.'_ As we headed to the ring. You remember that Colby? Or how about the part where you two idiots came in last night, thinking you hadn't woke me up when Jon ran straight into the wall, and then decided to sit at the table next to me and discuss the relationship that was, or wasn't, going on between you and Taylin? I just don't know why you thought you had to hide it from me?"

"It's not like we were hiding it from just you." Colby said.

"Why?" Roman asked.  
Taylin took a deep breath.

"If it gets back to management, I'll get fired. Part of my job is with creative, they don't allow anyone to date the talent that has part in writing scripts." She explained.

"So, is that what last night was about?"

"Well, I don't think it was to make Dad feel like they respected him. Stephanie _suspects_ that there is something going on with Colby and I. Last time she said something to me was before there was anything going on with us, so I tried to convince her there was nothing. As Colby and I grew close, she knew that if she found out anything solid, her firing wouldn't stand because I wasn't over his direct script. Well, now guess what?"

"Wow, that's conniving." Roman said.

"Please, for the McMahon's that's nothing more than child's play."

"What does that mean?" Jon asked.

"I honestly believe that they are the ones who leaked the photo of Dad and me, just to get him to come back."

"No way!" Roman said.

"I wouldn't put it passed them. They've been trying to get Dad back for a long time. They knew if he thought my career would be at stake, he'd come back." Colby wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. He smiled at her.

"It'll be alright." He said softly, calming her nerves and making her smile as she leaned into his side.


	17. Chapter 17

_**~Sorry the last chapter was a bit bland. It was more of a filler. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Taylin said, slamming the thick script down on Stephanie's desk.

"What's the problem?" She asked, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Why in the hell am I involved with The Shield? I mean I was fine with it at the pay per view last night, but two nights in a row. And a last minute script change?"

"Oh come on, Taylin. You know there are always last minute changes, especially after a pay per view. And it's not like you have any lines to remember, you just get to stand there and look scared."

"And be touched!" Taylin interjected.

"It's not like he's grabbing your boobs." Stephanie said.  
"And it's not like you find Rollins repulsive. From what I hear you two are friends, good friends."

"Are you trying to suggest there's something going on?"

"No, not at all. I never _suggest_." She smirked, while turning her chair away from Taylin and going back to her computer. Taylin turned to leave, getting the hint.  
"Oh, and before you start up that imaginative brain of yours, that script is not to be altered."

* * *

"Woah!" Colby said, ducking the flying objects as he walked into Taylin's office.  
"What's the problem? You lose something?"

"Besides my mind?!" Taylin said.  
"No, I'm pissed."

"At me?" He asked, dodging the files she tossed off her desk.  
Her stance softened as she looked at him. She walked over and closed the door.

"Of course I'm not mad at you." She said, touching his bicep as she walked by to clean up her mess.  
"Have you read the script? The new part?"

"No. I went to find you, and after waiting a few minutes, you never showed up. I tried calling you, but no answer, so I came here."

"Sorry. I got the email of it and went straight to Stephanie."

"Is it bad?" He asked, helping her pick up the papers.

"I wouldn't say bad. But she's purposely pushing the envelope with you and I to get some sort of reaction."

"Reaction?" He asked.

"Whether good or bad, she's trying to figure our relationship out. She thinks that seeing how we react to each other is the only way."

"What should we do?" Colby asked.

"Follow the script." Taylin smirked.  
"She wants a show, that's what she'll get."

* * *

"So now that I have the title, I have to figure out what to do with it." Taylin stood in the middle of the ring, addressing the crowd at RAW.  
"I guess the best thing to do is have a..."

**Sierra**  
**Hotel**  
**India**  
**Echo**  
**Lima**  
**Delta**

**SHIELD**

Taylin watched as the three men walked down the stairs, and surrounded the ring. She watched them pull themselves up onto the apron. She had no where to go as they surrounded her.

"Ms. Williams..." Dean smirked into the mic.  
"We have a suggestion for you."

"Since you have taken it upon yourself to right the wrongs in the Diva's division, it seems we have some things in common." Roman said.

"We stand for what's right and just in the WWE. You seem to feel the same way." Seth said, his eyes scanning her body as she stood shaking, stuck in the middle of the ring between the three men.

"Oh, Sugar. There's no need to fear us." Dean said, taking a piece of her hair in between his fingers and bringing it to his nose, breathing it in.  
"You have done no wrong." He laughed.

"We just wanna talk." Seth grinned, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her body flat against his, his lips pressed to her ear, he was whispering. Taylin had no idea what he was saying, she was trying to stay in character, and keep her arms from wrapping around him. He pulled back slightly, smiling at her. He let the back of his fingers brush down her cheek, taking her chin in his fingers.  
"Just think about it." He smiled, lifting her chin up and bringing his lips to her neck, letting his tongue dance across the bottom of her chin. With that they all stepped away, leaving her in the middle of the ring. Once they were out of sight the show cut to commercial, and Taylin took leave from the ring.

"I could kill you!" She shouted, shoving Colby once she got behind the curtain. He stood there laughing with Roman and Jon, waiting on her.

"Sorry, I did a little ad-libbing." He smiled, winking at her.

"Bravo." Stephanie's voice said from behind them, making them all turn towards her. They looked at her waiting for more, but she smiled and walked away.

* * *

Taylin sat at her desk, going over the script. She smiled at the ringing of her phone, glad for the distraction, she had left right after Smackdown and had been up almost all night going through paper work.  
"Hey Colby." She said cheerfully into her cell phone.

"By your mood, I guess you haven't read the new script yet."

"I just sat down and opened it." Taylin said.  
"Why?"

"Flip to segment 5. Make sure to read to top." He growled.

"Segment to remain as is. Absolutely not alterations. -per Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." Taylin read aloud.  
"You have got to be kidding me, right? How can she do this?"

"Change of subject, how's Texas?" Colby asked.

"Hot, humid, lonely." Taylin sighed. "I miss you."

"I can change one of those." Colby said.  
"I'm about to catch my flight. I happened to get the next few days off, and just my luck, I have a short lay-over at the San Antonio International Airport."

"I can get there in about 90 minutes." Taylin smiled.  
"All I have to do is grab my keys, and slip on my flip-flops."

"I'll be waiting in the loading zone. See ya soon." Colby said.  
Taylin hung up and jumped up from her desk, almost running through the house to grab her things.

* * *

Taylin honked, getting his attention. He smiled at her as he opened the back door, putting his suitcases in.  
"I thought it was just a lay-over?"

"Oh is that what I said?" He chuckled as he got in the passenger side.  
"I'm sure I can find a hotel close to your place."

"And here I thought you were going to occupy my time to keep me from being lonely. You're already thinking of how to get away from me." She smirked to herself, knowing he would feel guilty.

"Tay, that's not fair." He said, quickly changing the subject. "Did you read the script?"

"Nope, I got distracted." She smiled over towards him as she came to a stop light.

"I guess it's a good thing."

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"To me, no. I'll take whatever time I can get with you. But you'll be pissed." He reached over and grabbed her free hand, it killed him not to kiss her, but he didn't want to take the chance of anyone being next to them in a car and snapping a photo. After over an hour of small talk, he looked out the window, realizing that they were surrounded by nothing but an old one lane road and fields.  
"Where are we going?"

"To the ranch." Taylin smiled.

"No way. Your dad will kill me." Colby's voice jumped as he was hit with panic.

"No he won't. He likes you." Taylin smiled as she pulled up to a huge gate. She jumped out of the car and unlocked the pad lock, opening the gate, she got back in and drove through, then got out and locked it back.

"Like that makes me feel better. He had enough land that he could hide my body and no one would ever find it. Then add to the fact that I'm locked in."

"Stop." Taylin laughed. "Dad has the whole place surrounded by gates. And if you really needed too, you can get out the front gate without a key. I just come in the back way. It's closer."

"This place is amazing." He said, looking around as Taylin sped along the dirt road.

"It really is." They pulled into the garage,and Taylin got out. Colby sat there for a minute.  
"Come on." She called from the door, disappearing inside. He got out and followed cautiously.  
"What's your problem?" She asked, pulling him towards her. He stiffened up.

"I really don't want your dad to stun me." Colby said, looking around the quiet house.

"He's not here." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "No one is."

"No one?" He asked.

"Just us." She grinned, as he finally let his arms wrap around her.


	18. Chapter 18

After making them a sandwich Taylin lead Colby to her room, as she sat down at her desk, bringing up the script again.  
She almost choked when she read it.

"We have to kiss on screen?"

"I told you you'd be pissed." He smiled from her bed.

"You know this is all your fault." She said, spinning her chair around to face him.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You practically ate my neck on Monday. Now she has to top it." Taylin said.

"Don't even act like you didn't like it. I know it made your knees weak."

"Wow, you're a little full of yourself aren't ya?" She laughed, knowing there was no sense in ever trying to hide her red cheeks.

"My ego has gotten a little huge lately."

"Why's that?" Taylin asked.

"Have you happened to see my girlfriend?" He grinned. "If I can get someone as gorgeous as her, I have to be pretty good looking." She couldn't help but laugh, as she tossed a chip at him.  
"Finish eating, and I'll show you around the ranch a little bit before it gets dark." She said, standing up and walking out of her room.  
After about an hour, they wound up back at the house, sitting on the back porch.  
"My dad sits here every night when he's home." She said, the stars started shining as the sky grew darker.

"Where is your dad?" Colby asked, not able to take his eyes off the trail of sweat that had made it's way down the front of her low cut shirt. He was almost jealous of it.

"I really don't know. He's on a hunting trip. They were going several places. They'll be gone for another two weeks, at least." She smiled over at him, liking the way he was looking at her. She got up and straddled his lap.  
"Does that make you feel better?" She smiled at him.

"Yes and no." He said. She had a questioning look on her face.  
"It makes me feel better about these thoughts that are going through my head about you, but I don't know if it's a good thing that there is no one here to stop them." He smirked as he slid his hands around her hips, pulling her towards his body. She smiled as she settled on his lap.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be stopped." She said softly. He looked at her.  
"Before you know it, Stephanie will have us in a bed in the middle of the ring, like they did with Edge and Lita."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Everyone has to practice before the performance." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him.  
His lips didn't stay on hers for long. They traveled to her neck, then she felt his tongue dance across the bare part of her chest. As her head fell back a soft moan escaped her throat. His hands gripped at her rear, as hers moved to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head.

"You know this will change everything, Tay." He said, his hands gripping the bottom of her shirt.

"I know, that's what I'm counting on." She breathed, reaching down and pulling her shirt off. He smiled letting his lips attack her chest. As he reached back to unhook her bra, she stopped him.  
"Not out here." She got up and lead him to her bedroom, pushing him onto her bed. After several minutes he flipped her over, admiring her naked upper half.

"I have a problem with your pants." He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"They bother me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They're still on." He grinned as he reached for the button. She smiled as he grabbed her panties along with her pants, pulling them off her. She wiggled out of them, reaching to unbutton his. She didn't have a chance to pull his pants off, he had moved so fast.  
She couldn't stop the moans as his tongue flicked over and over again. She had kept her feelings pushed down for so long, they all came flooding out. It didn't take long before she was begging him to take her.  
"Please Colby..." She whined as her nails ran across his back. He quickly pulled his jeans off, before looking at her. She was covered in sweat. Her skin glistened as the light from the moon poured in through the window. An animalistic growl rised in his throat as he entered her. She was his now. That's all that mattered.

* * *

He lay, letting his hands run through her hair. It had been several hours since he had his way with her. Her ragged breath had become even, as her head rested on his chest. Her arm was wrapped around him tightly, as if she was afraid he was going to leave. He bent his head down and pressed his lips against her hair. She stayed still. He was sure she was sleeping, he couldn't see her face. He took a deep breath.  
"Taylin? Are you asleep?" She was too tired to answer. She just laid there.  
"I love you, Tay." She heard him say.  
Her eyes snapped open, but she stayed still. She knew that sex was going to change everything. She knew she had really strong feelings for him, maybe love. But she knew she wasn't ready to tell him, out loud at least.  
And maybe he wasn't either. He had asked if she was sleeping. Had he even wanted her to hear him? Had he even meant it, or did he feel like that's what he should say because of what had happened? She lay there, not moving, waiting, but sleep never came. Her mind was too busy questioning everything.


	19. Chapter 19

"Here we go." Taylin said to herself, as she took the first step towards the ramp. Her music was blasting through out the arena, but she couldn't hear it. Her mind was too busy racing. She didn't share the same excitement for tonight's segment as Colby did. She was terrified. As she walked to the ring, her heart raced, her breath quickened as she stepped through the ropes. She held the microphone to her mouth.  
"I tried this last week, but was interrupted, so I'm going to try again." She began.  
"Currently we don't have a women's champion. I have decided to hold a tournament. The last two..."

**Sierra**  
**Hotel**  
**India**  
**Echo**  
**Lima**  
**Delta**

**SHIELD**

Taylin stopped mid sentence as the three men appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes went from man to man as they ascended toward the ring.

"Ms. Williams, I thought we had an understanding." Dean smirked as they three stepped into the ring, surrounding her.

"You've been on the same page as us for so long, now you sound like you're going corporate on us." Seth said, stepping closer to her.

"Well, speak." Roman said, looking at her.

"I, I don't understand?" Taylin said.  
"Having a tournament for the title is the fairest way to do this."

"Nope." Dean said. Her eyes scanned each man, as they circled her.

"The fair thing would be to pick who deserves the title." Seth said.

"Hand it over to her." Roman chimed in.

"I don't think that's..." Taylin stopped as Seth paused in front of her, raising his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Don't think, you're too beautiful for that." He smirked, as she slapped his hand away, causing Dean and Roman to laugh.

"Oh, Taylin, you're acting as if you didn't like us." Dean mocked.

"You do like us, don't you Taylin?" Roman asked, as Seth moved closer to her.

"You know you like us." Seth smirked, letting his hands fall to her hips, pulling her against him. As his hands slipped to her back, she dropped the mic, and placed her hands on his chest, trying to keep some distance between them.  
It didn't stop him. His lips pressed against hers.  
Her mind was screaming at her to stay in character, while her body was doing the complete opposite, wanting to pull him into her. His kiss was suppose to be a short, two second kiss, but he refused to let go. He was always pushing the envelope. His lips moved to the sweet spot on her neck, right below her ear. He had discovered it the previous week while staying with her. He knew that one spot would make her melt. And that's what she did. Her hands moved from his chest to his neck, pulling him closer. As soon as she reacted, he pulled away, smiling.

"We'll be in touch." Dean laughed, as they all stepped back and left the ring.

* * *

"What was that out there?" Stephanie shouted at Taylin.

"We were just following your script." Taylin tried.

"My script did not say anything about him sucking your neck. It said a kiss!"

"We've always been able to go a little over board. It's never been a problem." Jon said.

"The problem isn't what you did, it's the reaction you got from it!" Stephanie yelled at the four people in her office.

"It was a true reaction. She had no idea I was going to do that." Colby said.  
Taylin didn't like the grin that had spread across Stephanie's face.

"Jon, Roman, you can leave." She said, leaning back in her chair, her eyes locked on Taylin.  
Taylin stared right back at her. Inside she was trembling, but she kept her cool on the outside. As soon as the door closed Stephanie spoke.  
"You know that any type of romantic relationship could result in termination."

"You're the one pushing this, not us." Taylin said.

"There is nothing going on between us." Colby said, but Stephanie kept her eyes on Taylin.

"I've warned you before. Before this storyline was brought up, I warned you."

"What do you want me to say?" Taylin asked.  
"No matter what we say, your mind is made up. If you want to fire me, do it."

"Are you admitting that there is something romantic going on?"

"Why do you want to know? Would it make a difference with anything?" Taylin asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Stephanie said.

"I do. I've known you since we were both young. You get something in your head, and even if it isn't true, you find a way to make it become a reality."

"What does that mean?"

"What about Paul?" Taylin snapped.  
"He was involved with someone when you started chasing him. Did that matter to you? Did it matter that your father told you to stay away from him?"

"We aren't talking about me. We're talking about you."

"Yeah, we are. What do you want me to say?" Taylin asked, standing up.  
"My life is so busy, I have no time to get to know anyone but wrestlers."

"Taylin..." Colby tried, but she kept going.

"I have always kept my personal matters personal. As far as I'm concerned I could fuck the entire locker room, and you shouldn't be able to say one thing about it unless I started showing favoritism towards anyone." Taylin's voice kept raising, as Stephanie sat there, keeping her cool.

"Taylin sto..." Colby tried again.

"You're the one who did this. You pushed and pushed until I was involved with them. You wanted to get proof of what you thought was going on. So now what?" Taylin asked.

"You tell me. I simply asked one question. Are you and Rollins involved outside of the ring?" Stephanie asked calmly. Taylin took a deep breath and sat down, folding her arms across her chest, refusing to answer. Stephanie turned her gaze to Colby.  
"Would you like to answer?"

"I already said no." He said quietly.

"Well, I see no need for this meeting to continue. You two can go." She said, returning to her laptop.  
Colby looked at Taylin, who looked like she was about to kill someone. They stood up and started to walk out of the room.  
"Just remember, I have eyes everywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

"How much farther is she going to push this?" Taylin asked, as she slammed the script down on the kitchen table. Her dad had watched her pace around the room for the last hour while she read and re-read the papers. He watched as her face twisted with anger, but he kept quiet, knowing that she would talk when she was ready. She had his temper, and he knew if he talked before she did it would make her angrier.

"Taylin, you knew she would do this." He tried to calm her.  
It had been almost two months since she had first become involved with The Shield on-screen, and longer since she had started secretly seeing Colby off-screen.

"I can't take it anymore!" Taylin said. She felt like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

"What's going on, Tay?" Her dad asked. She just looked at him.  
"Aside from the obvious, I can tell there's more to this. What is it?"  
Taylin sat down, and took a deep breath, she tried to look at her father, but couldn't, fearful that he could read it in her eyes.  
"Taylin, answer me."

"Lots."

"Are things ok between you and Colby? I mean outside of work?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe better than ok." She said.  
"He stayed here when you were on your hunting trip." She confessed. She reluctantly forced her eyes to look at him.  
"I knew you would be mad. But I was lonely, and I missed him."

"Tay, it's hard for any father to face the facts that their little girl is growing up. But I know you are, and I know that you're in a grown up relationship. I don't want details, just tell me that I've slammed the fact in your head enough for you to be safe?"

"Of course." She said.  
"But after, he thought I was sleeping. He, well, he said he loved me."

"And you aren't ready for that?"

"No, yes. I don't know." She said, standing and pacing the room again.  
"I didn't think I was at the time, but he hasn't said it since then. And now I'm worried. What if his feelings for me has changed? What if he doesn't love me anymore? Or he really never did?"

"If anything his feelings have gotten stronger." Steve said.  
"The boy calls you all the time. For the life of me, I can't see how you two have so much to talk about." He laughed.

"Then why hasn't he told me to my face he loves me?" She stopped and looked at her dad.

"I don't know. Maybe he's scared of how you'll react."

"Why would he be?" She asked.

"Come on, Taylin." He laughed. "Sometimes you aren't the easiest person to read. You take after me too much, and unfortunately I have taught you too well how to hide what you are really feeling."

"What should I do, Dad?" She asked.  
"I mean if I keep putting this off, what if he loses interest?"

"Talk to him Tay. When do you go back?"

"I'm leaving in an hour to catch a flight. I'll see Colby tonight." She said, her stomach flipping at the thought of him.

"Talk to him." Her dad said, rising from his chair. He walked over and kissed her forehead.  
"Things will work out." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Dad." Taylin said, grateful for the calming effect her father had on her.  
She went and finished her packing.

* * *

"I've missed you." Colby breathed into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her naked body into his.  
Taylin turned her head and kissed him softly, pulling away from him. She sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

"Can we talk?" She asked.  
The color drained from Colby's face.

"About?"

"Us."

"What about?" He asked, quickly sitting up.  
"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" A soft smile crossed Taylin's face.

"No, I'm not mad. You haven't done anything wrong. I just, I need to talk to you." She took a deep breath.  
"When you stayed with me at my place, the first night, when we were in bed. You thought I was asleep, I heard what you said."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." He said, turning his head away from her. She reached over and gently turned his face back towards her.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"That's what this is about? You think I didn't mean it?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"It's just that you thought I was sleeping, and you haven't said it since then."

"Tay, seriously?" He laughed. She just looked at him.  
"You know, sometimes you can be pretty jumpy. You've told me about some of your past relationships, and how bad they were, how much you were hurt. I didn't want to go too fast and scare you away."

"But you said it once, why not anymore?" She asked him.

"I've said it since then, just not where you could hear."

"I'm so confused." She said, hanging her head.  
"Why would you not want to tell me?"

"You know I have never really had a problem with confidence. My whole life I have said what I feel, when I feel it. But with you, I always question what I do. I'm so afraid that I might push you away, and I couldn't imagine going through even one day with out you, Taylin." He tried to explain.  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I mean look at you. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you are, then look at me. Do you realize that you could have any guy you wanted? So why would you choose me?" Her eyes snapped up, looking at him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else but you." She said softly.

"I guess the reason I haven't said it is because I don't really know where we stand. How you feel."

"You have got to be joking, right?" She asked.  
"Colby, you're the first person I have trusted with so much. You knew who my dad was before anyone. I've had you stay at my dad's house with me. I talk to you about everything. How can you not know how I feel about you?"  
Colby reached over and let the back of his fingers run gently down her cheek, then he took her hands in his. After a deep breath, he looked her in the eye.

"Taylin, I love you." He said.  
She couldn't keep her smile in. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too, Colby."


	21. Chapter 21

Taylin stood in the ring presenting the Diva's title to Layla, as The Shield looked on from atop the stairs, nodding in agreement. She had held a tournament, only because she was 'forced' to by the powers that be. But she was able to pick and chose who would go against who, and had a hand in making sure the women she had hand picked would win. As she walked to the back she ran into Kaitlyn.

"When am I going to get my title shot?" She asked.  
Taylin was barely able to contain the giggle that was rising inside her.

"You aren't getting one. At least not anytime soon. You get to start from the bottom and work your way up." Taylin smirked. Just then Colby walked up to her, leaning down and whispering in her ear.  
Kaitlyn couldn't help but notice how comfortable Taylin was with the non-existent space between them, and how her hands seemed to fall on his biceps without even thinking about what she was doing. She held her smile in as she turned and walked away.  
Taylin rolled her eyes as she saw Kaitlyn walk away, turning her full attention to Colby.

* * *

"Hey, you guys ready to hit the ro..." Taylin had opened the door, knowing the guys would be ready to head out. She stopped talking, fury burning in her eyes as she saw Kaitlyn leaning against Colby giggling.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you. You ready?" Colby asked, quickly grabbing his bags and walking out the door, followed by Jon and Roman. Taylin followed them down the hall and out the exit, toward their rental.  
No one dared to say a word as they put their bags in the back.

"Taylin, I..." Colby started as she turned to get in the car.

"Shut up." She said. Jon got in to the back, and she quickly got in the other side, forcing Colby to get in the front.

"I didn't do any..."

"For your own safety, shut your mouth." She said, not looking at him.  
Colby reached back and touched her knee, causing her to jerk away.

"Taylin, please?" He pleaded.

"No. After what we talked about last night, now I walk in and see that?"

"It's not like I asked her to be there. She walked in and started talking to us." Colby tried.

"No, she walked in and started talking to you." Jon chimed in, causing Colby give him the look of death.  
"Hey, I see how pissed she is at you, I don't want that." He smirked.

"You know I really don't want to hear the excuses."

"What was I suppose to do?" Colby asked.

"Tell her to leave you alone. Certainly not let her hang all over you." Taylin snapped.

"What did you want me to say; By the way Kaitlyn, I'm fucking Taylin, so could you not touch me?"

"You could have told her to get off you without using my name." Taylin said, not able to hide the hurt in her eyes any longer. Tears started to build in her eyes. Colby looked around, seeing they were far enough away from the arena.

"Pull over, Roman." He said. As soon as Roman pulled to the side of the road, Colby hopped out and went around the car, pulling Taylin out.  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have told her to leave. It's not like she was in there a long time. I truly am sorry. It won't happen again. I love you Tay." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.  
"Forgive me?" He smiled at her.

"Fine, but no more."

"Scouts honor." He smiled. Jon had climbed to the front, letting them have the back seat.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Will you put the phone down?" Taylin yelled.  
Things had seemed to be fine between her and Colby, but since the incident with Kaitlyn, he was zoning out a lot. He was constantly on his phone texting, but would never let Taylin see who he was talking too. He turned and looked at her.  
"Seriously, Colby. That's the worse thing you can do. Have sex with your girlfriend, then as soon as you're done, roll over and grab your phone. That makes me feel just great." She pulled the sheet around her and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Colby asked, his phone still in his hands.

"I'm going to shower, then maybe I'll go find someone who wants my company, because it's obvious you don't." She stormed off to the bathroom,wanting desperately for Colby to come after her, but he never came. When she came out of the bathroom, Colby was on the balcony. He leaned in.

"Taylin, just stop."

"Stop what?" She asked, sitting on the bed to pull her shoes on.

"You're being ridiculous." Colby said.

"Am I?" Taylin asked.  
"How would you even know? You're on your phone so much, you hardly even look at me, let alone talk to me."

"It's not that bad." He said.

"Really? Then who are you texting?"

"It's no one." He said, his phone going off causing him to look down. Taylin grabbed her purse and walked out the door, making her way to the hotel bar. She took a stool at the bar, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

Taylin found herself outside the Shields locker room the next week. It had been a long week. She hadn't talked more than two words to Colby. She ignored all his calls and text. Just as she raised her hand to knock, Jon and Roman walked around the corner.  
"Hey guys. I was just coming to go over the segment with you. Where's Colby?"

"He's in here." Jon said, opening the door. Taylin started to step in, but took a step back immediately. Her breath was caught in her throat. Without a word she turned and rushed away.


	22. Chapter 22

Colby walked into Taylin's office, right into a slap across his face.

"Damn Tay." He said holding his face.

"Get out of my sight."

"Come on."

"Leave. Get out of my office, get out of my life." Taylin said, turning her back to him.

"Can't I even explain?" Colby turned to face him, anger painted on her face.

"What makes you think I would even listen?" She asked.  
"I have dealt with you and your non-stop texting. Last week she was hanging all over you, now I walk in on you kissing her. I think that's explanation enough."  
She said, walking passed him. If he wasn't going to leave, she was. She wouldn't let him see her break down. Not after what she had just witnessed.  
She spent the rest of the night avoiding him. During their segment she did only what she was scripted to do, then she took leave right after. She had ignored his calls and refused to return his texts.  
She had spent her couple days off back at the ranch, before heading to the next city.  
She had just gotten settled into her hotel room, and pulled open the curtains, drinking in the sun. She was just about to open the door to the balcony when she heard a knock on her door.  
Colby knew that she always gotten into the next town a day before everyone else, and he was going to take full advantage of the time alone with her.  
She took a deep breath seeing who was there. She opened the door, knowing her wouldn't leave without talking to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, as he walked by her, into her room.

"Why haven't you called me? Or even texted my Tay?" He asked.

"I think you know why."

"Taylin, please." He said, stepping toward her and trying to pull her into his arms. She stepped back, out of his reach.

"No, I saw what happened. I put up with you texting all the time, but kissing her? Come on Colby!"

"First of all, she kissed me. I asked her to leave numerous times. And second, what does me texting have to do with this all?" He asked.

"It's pretty obvious who you were texting!" Taylin yelled.

"You seriously think I was texting Kaitlyn?" Colby asked.  
"Come on Tay. I love you. Why would I ever do anything to jeopardize our relationship?"

"You sure didn't seem to care about that when your lips were pressed against hers."

"I didn't fucking kiss her!" Colby shouted.

"I saw you!" Taylin shouted back.  
Colby took a step back, and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"Will you please just listen to me, let me tell you what happened?" He asked. Taylin walked over and sat in one of the chairs without saying a word. Colby got the other chair and pulled it in front of her, reaching out to hold her hands, but she crossed her arms.  
"So that night, Jon and Roman left to get something to eat. She must have snuck in before the door closed, because I didn't hear it but that one time. When I walked out from the back of the locker room, she was sitting there. I asked her to leave, but she didn't pay attention. So I asked what she wanted. She said that she knew you had a thing for me, that she could see it in the way we looked at each other. And why would I want someone like you, when I could have her. I told her to leave, or I would throw her out. I reached over to grab my t-shirt, which she was holding, and she stood up with it, not letting it go, so I jerked it to get it out of her hands, and she let herself fall onto me. I wasn't going to let her fall to the ground, so I grabbed her, that's when she kissed me, and you walked in. You left before I could explain. I pushed her away and followed you, only to be met with a hellish slap across the face."

"So who were you texting?" She asked.

"Since when do I have to tell you who I text?" He asked.  
Taylin stood and walked across the room.

"I never said you had to tell me, but you have never hid your phone from me like you are now."

"Fine. I was texting your dad."

"Why would you text him?" She asked, her back still to him.

"I needed his help with something." He said, getting up and following her across the room.  
"This isn't how I wanted this to be, but I don't know how to make you understand any other way that I love you."  
Taylin turned around to find him on one knee in front of her. The sun light bouncing off the diamond ring in his hand.  
"Tay, I've known you for a year, the best year of my life. We've been together for almost 6 months. I love you. I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, and me alone." He took a deep breath.  
"Taylin, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
She felt as if she was going to pass out, she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Yes." She said through the tears.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad?" Taylin asked, panic had stricken her body as her dad stood there not saying anything.  
She looked over at Colby, then back to her dad. That's when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

* * *

_"So what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Colby smiled, handing Taylin a wedding chapel brochure he had just picked up while paying for breakfast._

_"Yeah, that most certainly wouldn't stay in Vegas." She laughed._

_"No, but it would stay between us." He grinned._

_"I couldn't do this without my dad, Colby." She said._

_"Is that the only thing stopping you?" He asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If your dad was here would you marry me? Today?" Colby asked._  
_Taylin couldn't stop smiling._

_"I don't see why not." _  
_Colby grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and sent a text. He received one back almost immediately._

_"You have three hours to shop for your dress. Your dad will be here in less than that. I have some calls to make._

* * *

Taylin lifted her hand to her dad's cheek, wiping the tears from his face.

"I give her to marry him." Her dad said, gently placing her hand into Colby's.  
The rest of the ceremony went by very quickly. After a couple of pictures and a hug, her dad was off, back to Texas, leaving his very recently married daughter and son-in-law.  
"Make what you can of your one day honeymoon."

"Does this mean we can go public?" Colby smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No."

"Seriously Taylin. Someone will find out."

"No, not necessarily. I won't change my last name right away. We don't have to wear our rings in public. We can keep this our secret." She said, getting up to get a bottle of water.  
Colby watched her the way her hips swayed perfectly, smiling to himself, knowing she was his.  
"Sorry." She said, standing in front of him.

"You know, I've always heard, 'Happy wife, happy life', so I'll let you have your way." He grinned.  
"At least for now." He said, grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed with him.

* * *

"So, you and Williams not talking?" Kaitlyn asked. Taylin was standing with the guys in the hall. She had been talking to Jon while Colby was talking to Roman. Kaitlyn's voice caused her eyes to dart up right away.  
"I know you're a sexual being. I can take care of that for you." She smirked, not daring to let her eyes fall on Taylin, who was being held back by Jon. Kaitlyn placed her hand on Colby's arm.  
He slapped it off.

"What do I have to do to make you understand that I'm not interested?" He said, his voice raising.  
"For the last two months I've nicely pushed you away, but apparently that isn't working. So I'm going to flat-out say it in front of everyone. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!"  
Kaitlyn took a step back, her mouth wide open. She looked around the hall at all the people looking at her, then turned back to Colby.

"Fine. But know that when you figure out that she sucks in bed, my invite is always open."  
Jon couldn't hold Taylin back any longer, as she lunged towards Kaitlyn, but she was caught by Roman.

"Get out of my sight, before I seriously hurt you." Taylin hissed, sending Kaitlyn scurrying down the hall.  
"I swear I'm going to kill her." She said looking at Colby, who just laughed at her.  
He pulled her down the hall away from everyone.

"You know, you're really cute when you're mad." He said, letting his fingers interlace with hers.  
"I would do anything to kiss you right now." He smiled.

"Stop." Taylin said softly.  
"You know this is how it has to be. How many times have we almost been caught? Plus, Stephanie has reminded me enough over the last two months how she has eyes everywhere."

"Taylin..."

"I know how tired you are of sneaking around. Do you think I like it? At least when we're home we get to be together."

"And how much is that? We are hardly ever home. I have had to sleep more days away from my wife than in the same bed. That's not right." He said.

"What about the repercussions?"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Colby said.  
"As far as I'm concerned, they could fire us both. I have enough money saved up. I can open my own gym, be a personal trainer. We could live off that."  
Taylin raised her hand to his cheek.

"Give me a little more time." She said, knowing that sooner than later things were going to be known.


	24. Chapter 24

Taylin finished up dinner. She knew Colby would be pulling into the driveway at any time. She had taken the last two days off work. She had some things she needed to take care of, but she was missing her husband terribly.  
They had rented a little house out in the middle of nowhere; in hopes to not only have some sort of normality in their life, but to also have privacy until they were ready to tell their secret. Or at least until she was ready, if she would let him, Colby would scream it from the roof tops for everyone to hear.  
She knew after what she had to tell him tonight, he wouldn't let her keep their secret too much longer.  
She set the food on the table, and hurried off to make sure her makeup was good before he got home. She smiled as she heard the sound of the garage door opening.

"Tay! Where are you?" Colby's voice sounded through the house, as he dropped his bags right inside the door.  
Taylin stepped out of their bedroom, and almost ran down the hall, into Colby's arms. He scooped her up, his lips still pressed against hers, and started carrying her back down the hall, towards the room she had just come from.

"Wait. Dinner's ready." Taylin said.

"I have other needs that top the need to eat." He grinned, pressing his lips to her neck making her giggle.

* * *

"That was really good, Tay. Thank you." Colby said, putting his fork down on his empty plate.  
She was sitting there in her short, silk robe, watching him eat. She really wasn't that hungry, nerves were getting to her.

"It would have been better if I hadn't had to microwave it." He grabbed her foot that she had propped up on him, and pulled her onto his lap. He let his lips fall to her neck.

"Nah. I needed to work up an appetite. Now I think, maybe I need to work off that second plate of food." He laughed.

"I need to talk to you first." She said, climbing off his lap.

"What did I do? Forget to put the toilet seat down? Not take out the trash?" He grinned, not letting go of her hands. She gave him a look.  
"Oh, ok, a serious talk." He said. She tugged on his hands and he got up and followed her into the living room.  
Colby sat on the couch, pulling Taylin down next to him. Smiling as she snuggled into his side, letting his arms slide around her.  
"What can be so important that it has been taking your focus off me?"

"So, I've told you how I had no energy lately."

"You didn't really have to tell me, I've noticed, but yeah. Though you seem to have tons today. I guess you're vitamins are starting to kick in?"

"I got new vitamins."

"Oh, did you talk to the pharmacist or something?" He asked, turning sideways, looking at her.

"I went to the doctor."

"What's wrong, Tay?" He asked, worry written all over his face.

"I wouldn't say wrong. But, we really haven't talked about this subject. You know, with our impromptu wedding and all, there are some things we haven't talked about." She got up and walked across the room.

"Like what?" He asked, getting up and following her.  
"I'd say things are going really good with us."

"Yeah, they are." She said, reaching into her purse.

"Then what's wrong?" Colby asked, sounding worried.

"I told you nothing was wrong." She handed him a small slip of paper.  
He looked at it, turning it all around.

"What is this?" He finally asked.

"It's our babies first picture." Taylin smiled, watching as her words sunk in.

"Baby?" He asked.  
"Really, Tay?"  
Her heart started pounding. His face still had the same confused look, she was starting to worry that he wasn't happy.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant. Right at 11 weeks."  
A small grin started to spread across his face.

"A baby?" He asked softly. Taylin nodded.  
"Our baby. Oh my god Tay." He smiled, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. He looked back to the picture in his hand, then back to Taylin.

"So, you're ok with this?" She asked.

"I'm more than ok with it. I'm thrilled." He laughed.  
"But you know what this means?"  
She had known this was coming."No more hiding our relationship."

"I knew you'd say that." Taylin said.  
"Give me a little time."

"How long?" He asked.

"Three weeks. I'll talk to Stephanie right after the pay per view. I promise." She smiled.

* * *

The next three weeks flew by. Before Taylin realized it, she was standing backstage at the pay per view, complaining about her clothes not fitting.

"Shut up, Colby." She hissed.  
"I don't find any of this funny."

"You act like you don't look good." He smiled walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, smiling at her in the mirror. He let his hands fall to her stomach.

"I already have a baby bump starting. I'm going to be a whale by the end of this." She said softly.

"Stop. You have no where to hide, and I don't think anyone else has noticed." He kissed the back of her neck.

"I just wasn't ready for my clothes not to fit." She said.

"They do fit." He said.

"Ok, yes they fit, but I'm not used to not having a flat stomach. With this skirt, it looks like I have just given up, and quit working out." She took a deep breath, her shirt did nothing to help hide her stomach.  
"Oh well, just until tomorrow, then I'll probably be fired anyway." She said forcing a smile.

"Whatever happens, things will work out." Colby said, turning her around and kissing her.  
"I love you."

"I love you, Colby." She smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Colby and Taylin had long since traded their time together backstage before the show, for some extra time lounging around the hotel room together.  
Today she was very relaxed, despite what she was heading to do.  
As they arrived in the arena, Taylin's phone went off. Her relaxed stance changed right away.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

"Stephanie said she needs to see me."

"Ok, so what's the problem? That gives you a way to tell her." Colby said, not understanding why she was upset.

"I wanted to do it my way." Taylin huffed, getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Colby asked, grabbing their bags out of the trunk.

"No, I'll be ok. I'll find you after." She forced a smile, grabbing her files and heading in the opposite direction of Colby.  
She tapped on the door, and heard Stephanie say to come in. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Kaitlyn sitting there.  
"Hey, Steph. You needed to see me?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming so fast Tay." She smiled, she looked at Kaitlyn.  
"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's everything." She grinned, evilly.

"Ok, you can go." She watched as Kaitlyn got up and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
Stephanie took a deep breath.  
"So, some things have been brought to my attention about you that we need to talk about. Have a seat."

"Yeah, I can't imagine who would have brought anything to your attention." Taylin said, sitting down.  
Stephanie pulled out a bunch of photos, and spread them across her desk.

"I told you I have eyes everywhere." She said, picking up one of the pictures.  
"I'd say this one is my favorite." She tossed it towards Taylin. It was her in Colby's arms, his lips pressed to hers. The back ground was a hotel room.

"How did you get these?" Taylin asked, her fingers sliding over several of the pictures.

"I have my ways." Stephanie grinned.  
"How long has this 'thing' between you two been going on?"

"We've been officially together for nine months." Taylin said, feeling that she might as well tell the truth.

"Ok, then what about this?" She asked, handing Taylin paper she had printed showing that she and Colby had obtained a marriage licence.

"I really don't know what you expect me to say." Taylin said.

"Are you married?"

"Yep." Taylin answered, not really caring of the just looked at her.  
"I had all intentions of coming here and telling you everything today."

"Were you two seeing each other before I put you guys together in the storyline?"

"Yes." Taylin said.

"So I did all that for nothing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"God, Taylin. Everyone could see that there was something there between you two. I was just trying to push it along."

"By threatening to fire me?" Taylin asked.

"I never said you'd get fired. I said it was possible. It might result in termination, never that it would." Stephanie grinned.  
Taylin sat there astonished. She didn't know what to say.  
"With your uh, state, I think it may be best to pull you from tv soon."

"My state?" Taylin asked.

"Seriously Taylin? I've known you practically your entire life. I know how you are with your workouts. How far along are you?"

"14 weeks." Taylin said, absent mindedly letting her hand fall to her stomach.  
"So, I'm not fired?"

"No. You're too good at what you do for me to let you go. Besides you and Rollins are cute together." Stephanie smiled.  
"Put your rings on and get to work. It would seem that you need to get one of your divas under control."

* * *

"You're wearing your rings?" Colby said, catching Taylin as she was walking down the hall.  
"What happened?"  
Taylin grabbed his hand and pulled him to her office.

"It was insane." She said, pulling him to the couch.  
"She actually seemed disappointed when she found out that we were seeing each other before she started the storyline."

"Huh?"

"I guess she was playing matchmaker. She said we look cute together."

"I can't argue with that." Colby laughed.

"She told me to put my rings on and get to work."

"So you told her everything? That we're married and have a baby on the way?"

"She already knew. She knew everything. She said I was too good at my job for her to let me go. But they would pull me from tv pretty soon."She smiled at him, as he leaned in to kiss her.  
He pulled out the necklace his wedding band was on, and slipped it on his finger.

"Come on. We have some good news to spread." He smiled.

* * *

**_~Thank all of you who took your time to read my story, and for all of your kind words!_**~  
**_~It means so much to me!_**~


End file.
